Nothing's gonna change my world
by eniid cullen
Summary: Su amor por Sirius Black la lleva a cometer un gran error al querer salvarlo de Azkaban, de la muerte. La alteracion del tiempo puede ser lamentable y peligrosa.
1. Prefacio

Destaco que ninguno de los personajes que sean conocidos me pertenecen obviamente y... espero que les guste

**--**

**Prefacio**

Podía notarlo en la mirada de todos los presentes, ya no se encontraban ni la desesperación ni la angustia, no, nada de eso. Un brillo de triunfo ahora reinaba en sus demacradas pero autenticas sonrisas, en sus ojos ahora empañados de lágrimas, pero que significaban felicidad.

Luego de salir como pudo del gran comedor, en la pared mas cercana, a su derecha pudo ver su reflejo, se acercó al espejo para espiar mejor, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no se veía como los demás. Su rostro no reflejaba ni triunfo ni felicidad. Pensó por unos instantes, sonrió tristemente y se dijo estúpida a si misma por haberse preguntado tal cosa. Era evidente que ella jamas volvería a sentirse alegre luego de que aquel hombre de hermosos ojos grises la hubiese abandonado.

_"Estúpido orgullo caprichoso el tuyo Black"._ Pensó, y al devolverle la mirada a su reflejo pudo notar como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Lo extrañaba ... aun, y por el momento notaba que aquel sentimiento de vacío en su vida no volvería a llenarse, ni en unos años, ni nunca, y todo por el simple hecho de jamas haber tenido el valor de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ahora tendría que comerse aquellas palabras hasta el día de su muerte, tendría borrar de su mente la esperanza de que quizás la próxima vez que lo vea se lo diga. No había próxima vez, no había segundas oportunidades y eso pesaba mas de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

--


	2. La Anciana

**Acá va el primer capitulo. Van a notar que cuando escribo me concentro mas en las emociones y en las descripciones, no uso mucho los diálogos, y quizás a algunos les parezca un tanto denso xD. Siento que esta parte no necesita mucho de dialogo ... y eso ... **

**La anciana.**

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla que se había desatado en Hogwarts y el festejo de la victoria abundaba. Aquellos que continuaban con vida recordaban a los caídos como grandes héroes, como personas invaluables que permanecerían a través del tiempo, inmortales por su incondicional valor y lealtad. Poco a poco irían reconstruyendo lo perdido, acomodando lo que habia quedado fuera de lugar y castigando a aquellos que habían estado del lado de Voldemort durante la guerra.

Una joven de largo y eclipsado cabello permanecía en una desolada y oscura habitación del Caldero Chorreante hacia ya dos días. Con su celeste mirada recorria cada rincon del lugar, como si buscase algo perdido. Era consciente que lo que habia perdido no se encontraba alli dentro. No le importaba cuantas personas estarían buscándola en ese momento, no le importaba la preocupación de sus padres ... no le importaba nada. Su nombre era Libby Dawkins, y sus escasos veintiún años hablaban demasiado de ella. Estaba cansada, exhausta, decepcionada de si misma. Nunca pensó que podía resultar tan débil, tan delicada, sin poder enfrentar la realidad que la esperaba. Qué pensarían los demás miembros de la Orden ... o peor aun, de qué forma la regañaría ÉL al verla tirada en una cama a penas viva.

No había conseguido dormir desde que había abandonado Hogwarts, no podía evitar aquellas miles de imágenes que se le cruzaban al cerrar los ojos, y los ruidos. Esos inconfundibles gritos grabados en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez como si fuese una radio alojada en su cabeza. Pensaba en Remus, por qué tenia que morir el también?, acaso la idea era que mueran justo las personas a las que amaba?. Jamas se le quitaría la imagen de ver al hombre tendido en el piso, sin vida, al lado de su esposa. Pobre Teddy, pobre Andromeda, qué desesperación habrá sentido al enterarse que su hija no estaría mas, ni para ella ni para Teddy. Se le presentaban las figuras de los Weasley alrededor del cuerpo de Fred. Le provocaba dolor, mucho dolor, sentia culpa de no haber podido evitar aquel crimen. Si ella sentía todo eso no quería saber como se sentía Harry. Seguramente estaría confundido de emociones, feliz!, triunfante!, pero con aquella punzada en el pecho que le hacia saber había perdido a unos cuantos de los suyos.

Los ojos le ardían, pero no iba a ceder, no iba a cerrarlos.

_"Solo los cerraría si al despertar las cosas fuesen diferentes". _

Ante aquel pensamiento procuro calmarse, no quería perder la cordura, tenia que tranquilizarse, ya todo había pasado.

_"Ya todo terminó ... todo". _

El estridente golpe la hizo levantar su varita instintivamente, se quedo en silencio, en el silencio mas profundo que pudo habituar, mirando la puerta, apuntando.

-abre la puerta, se que estas ahí.

Una voz se hizo presente. Se le hizo raro escuchar una voz ajena a la suya después de dos días en pleno reposo. Sabia de quién provenía aquella orden y se lamentaba no haber podido permanecer mas tiempo sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, porque lo necesitaba, tenia millones de cosas que acomodar aun, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

Volvieron a golpear, esta vez de manera impaciente.

-si no lo haces lo haré yo.

Sabia que lo haría, sabia que nada lo detenía y que cada cosa que decía la cumplía. Suspiro, desfrutando de su ultimo momento a solas con ella misma, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla. La figura de un joven de ojos verdes brillantes y pelo negro azabache se hizo presente, cerró la puerta tras él y se quedo mirándola. Ella no pensaba hablar primero, podía sentir los ojos del joven clabados en su nuca, esperando por una respuesta a una pregunta que jamas había oido, pero que sabia que allí estaba, esperándola.

-y bien?- El moreno rompió el silencio, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-y bien qué?- Le contestó ella, se mantenía aun de espaldas a él, mirando el piso.

-qué te pasó?, dónde estuviste?!, por qué...por qué desapareciste asi?!, todos estuvimos buscándote!, pensamos que... que te habían llevado ... o ... peor aun ... que estabas muerta...-No siguió, aquella voz increíblemente logró quebrarse. Tomo aire, al notar que ella no hablaría continuó-. Tus padres están muy preocupados, quieren verte y ...

-Harry- Ella lo interrumpió, su voz era casi un susurro, pero el pudo escucharla. Cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzaron ella le dijo: -perdoname.

Harry la miro confundido-. Que te perdone?, pero ... por qué?.

-me comporte de manera egoísta, simplemente eso- Él la abrazó, sabia que aquello no era egoísmo, sabia como se sentía.

-no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada- La miró-, ahora, por favor, puedes venir conmigo?, de verdad están todos muy preocupados- Ella solo asintió y salieron de la habitación. Salieron a Charing Cross Road y se dirijieron a la esquina–. Usaremos la moto de Sirius, Arthur logró repararla, tenemos que llegar a Grimmauld Place, estan todos alli- Le sonrió debilmente y se subio a la moto.

"_Tenia que ser esta moto, tenia que ser justamente esa casa. Dios! Dame un descanzo!"_

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, antes de entrar al comedor Libby lo detuvo-. Harry –el moreno la miró-. Qué quisiste decir exactamente cuando dijiste "están todos alli", cuántas personas hay aquí dentro?.

Harry puso su mano en su nuca-. Pues...

No tuvo tiempo a contestar, la puerta se habia abierto, de tal forma que casi terminan formando parte de la pared.

-por dios hija!, donde estabas!, gracias Harry! GRACIAS!- Los padres de la chica sentían que el aire volvía a pasar nuevamente por sus pulmones, aunque Libby sentía todo lo contrario.

-mamá, me das permiso para respirar? -La mujer sonrió, se aparto de su hija y mirando a Harry le dio las gracias nuevamente.

-de nada señora Dawkins.

-qué te pasó?, estás bien?, dónde estabas?, dónde estaba Harry?.

-ella...

-basta de tantas preguntas, pobre Harry. No importa donde estaba, ya estoy aquí.

-estábamos a punto de cenar, los Weasley están esperando, Molly preparó algo delicioso.

-gracias pero ... no tengo hambre.

-pero hija, no te ves bien, tienes que alimentarte, cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste?.

-ya cene papá, lo único que quiero en este momento es descansar -miró a Harry, él captó su mensaje, quería que la saque de allí.

-te ... voy a llevar a tu habitación -La chica sonrío aliviada y lo siguió hacia las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el tercer piso-. Esta es la única habitación que queda libre, aquí dormían George y ... pero ... Geroge dijo que no quería estar acá porque ... bueno ...

-entiendo -Se acercó a la cama y se quedó sentada allí, mirando a la nada. Harry notó aquel gesto de extraño vacío.

-Lib ... -ella lo miró pero aun seguía ausente-. Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?.

-por qué lo decís?.

-sé que hay algo que te pasa, además del cansancio que decís tener.

Contuvo sus lágrimas como nunca, no quería demostrar que Harry estaba en lo cierto. No quería contarle que aquellas lágrimas deseosas de ser liberadas tenían una razón, y que esa razón era su padrino, no quería revolver una vieja herida en él, seguramente no tan vieja. El silencio se prolongó, mas de lo que ella hubiese querido, quería estar sola. Nadie entendía lo que era eso?. Iba a estallar, echaría a Harry de la habitación pronto.

-bien ... cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos abajo, ya sabes.

Al fin la puerta se cerró, se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba, suspiró. Comenzó a buscar en sus pensamientos, revolver viejas vivencias, quería mantenerse despierta y esa era la única forma, su mente tenia que trabajar, buscar, acomodar, responder. De repente golpearon la puerta.

-estas segura de que no queres comer nada hija?.

-segura mamá, quiero dormir, buenas noches!.

Los pasos se fueron alejando, al mirar distraidamente hacia la puerta notó un plato repleto de comida acomodado a los pies de la misma. Sonrió, jamas cambiarían. Después de todo la cosas no estaban completamente perdidas, tenia a sus padres, el resto de sus amigos que habían salido con vida. Era un amor diferente, pero que seguía siendo amor. Cerró los ojos.

_"solo los estoy cerrando, no voy a dormir" _

Pero a quién engañaba, aquello se sintió tan placentero, acomodó sus manos hacia los costados y se quedo allí.

_Se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, a su alrededor había mucha gente, hablando, sonriendo, brindando. Por qué brindaban?. Pudo ver a Remus, quien al cruzar mirada con ella, levantó su copa y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto, feliz, radiante. Alguien la tomó de la cintura, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, al volverse vio aquella sonrisa inconfundible, sus ojos grises brillaban como nunca. Lo abrazó. Qué cálidos eran sus brazos, se sentía tan segura alli. Quería decirle algo, lo miró, abrio su boca, sin embargo las palabras no lograban sonar, se esforzaba, pero era en vano. La sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció poco a poco, ahora la contemplaban un par de ojos que transmitían lamento, tristeza. La hermosa figura se alejó, adentrándose en la oscuridad que ahora la rodeaba. Una risa, le escocía los oídos, era conocida, resonando cada vez mas y mas cerca. Al darse vuelta vislumbró la silueta de aquella mujer que aborrecía mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aquella que habia celebrado triunfante al arrebatarle la vida a Sirius. La miró a los ojos, dejo de reír. Comenzó a temblar, aquella mirada le producía pánico, pero a la vez odio, asco. La mujer la apuntó con su varita. Ella rápidamente buscó en su bolsillo, el horror la acorraló, no tenia varita, estaba indefensa. La mujer soltó una última carcajada, y luego sin previo aviso gritó las palabras de la muerte. _

Parecía como si su corazón quisiera romper su pecho y salirse. No le importó la hora, no le importó si corría peligro, quería alejarse de la casa lo antes posible. Ahora entendía cómo se sintió Sirius cuando permaneció escondido en la casa y le confesó que una de las cosas que más anhelaba en el mundo era dar un corto paseo por la calle.

Caminó y caminó. Malditos sueños. Por que se sentía tan insegura?, sabia perfectamente que Bellatrix estaba muerta, lo habia visto con sus propios ojos. Habia sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla horrible que le entrecortaba la respiración. Por otro lado, habia sido reconfortante ver a Sirius, era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir cómo era abrazarlo.

_"que estúpida, como si hubiese sido un abrazo de verdad. Fue un simple e insignificante sueño"_

Habia llegado a un pequeño parque al que jamas habia logrado ubicar. Repleto de flores y unos cuantos arboles que con sus sombras formaban extrañas siluetas en el verde pasto y rompían el silencio de la noche al agitar sus hojas. Vislumbró un solitario banco pasando las desgastadas hamacas a su derecha. Se sentó en él. Miró hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos, una curiosa ráfaga de viento la habia envuelto. Le gustaba sentir el aire fresco rozando su rostro. Al suspirar se dio cuenta de que su pulso ya era normal, el susto se le habia ido. Supo que habia tomado una decisión un tanto arrebatada al salir de la casa de esa forma, ni si quiera sabia qué hora era, pero de alguien habia aprendido a ser así, "el riesgo es lo que le da un toque de diversión". Sonrió abiertamente, luego pensó.

_"mira cómo terminó él por confiarse tanto"_

Un nudo habia comenzado a formarse en su garganta cuando alguien le habló.

-las cosas no están perdidas del todo, querida.

Dio un salto y se separó rápidamente del banco, habia una mujer, no podía asegurarse cómo lucia, estaba totalmente cubierta por una capa, lo único que podía notar eran la punta de sus dedos y a juzgar por su voz ésta era de una anciana.

-perdón ... yo pensé que ... el banco estaba vacío -las palabras a penas pudieron salir.

-dime, tanto lo querías?.

Libby miró a su alrededor, no estaba segura de si esa pregunta iba dirigida a ella-. Me está hablando a mí?.

-niña tonta -manifestó con voz calma la anciana-, acaso ves a alguien mas aquí?, no estoy tan loca como para hablar sola ... no todavía. Y bien?, me vas a contestar?.

-si quería a ... a quién?.

-estabas pensando en un hombre.

-pues ... sí, de verdad lo qu... cómo sabe en lo que estaba pensando?.

-qué pasó con él?.

-está muerto -Esas palabras seguían siendo tan hirientes como el primer día.

-ya veo ... -Libby giró sobre sus tobillos dispuesta a irse-. Escuchaste lo que dije?.

-no, perdón.

-dije que las cosas no están del todo perdidas.

-ah...bueno, que bien!...yo...mejor vuelvo a mi... –a veces no podía ocultar su sarcasmo.

-puedes volver a estar junto a él.

-acaso no entendió?, él está muerto! -comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-yo puedo ayudarte.

-no existe nada en el mundo que pueda traer a la vida a alguien -Libby entendió que gastaba explicaciones en vano, evidentemente esa mujer estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento racional.

-hace diez largos años que me siento en este banco, sabes?, hace diez años que la gente no me dirige la palabra ...quizás sea porque me tienen miedo -la joven volvió a sentarse a su lado, sentía pena por ella-. Hoy lograste romper esa especie de barrera que la gente habia construido alrededor mio, por eso -busco dentro de sus ropas durante unos segundos y sacó un frasco pequeño con un liquido verde transparente que parecía brillar-, te obsequiaré esto -y lo puso en las manos de Libby.

-oh, gra...gracias.

-son las ultimas gotas de una poción, te ayudará a recuperar a aquella persona.

-pero, cómo?.

-antes de tomarla debes pensar qué es lo que te hubiese gustado cambiar de las millones y millones de cosas ocurridas en este mundo.

-y luego?.

-la bebes ... y verás.

-bueno, gracias -miró el cielo, comenzaba a amanecer, tenia que regresar antes de que alguien note que no estaba en su habitación, no quería empezar a dar explicaciones-. Yo de verdad tengo que irme -se levantó del banco, miró el obsequio de la anciana en su mano y lo guardó. Quizás era consciente de que era una historia inventada por una vieja loca, pero de alguna manera sentía en su interior algo de paz, una armonía que no habia sentido en mucho tiempo. Sonrió-. Gracias -dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar lo mas rápido posible.


	3. El Sueño

**El Sueño**

No se habia sido consciente de cuánto se habia alejado de la casa. Supuso que le habia tomado veinte minutos el regresar. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que su estomago no rugía, gritaba!, supo que si seguía sin comer moriría en algún rincón de la casa, por lo tanto se dirigió a la cocina. Para su sorpresa Harry estaba allí, quiso salirse inmediatamente, pero éste ya había notado su presencia. La miró y luego volvió a bajar los ojos hacia su desayuno.

-buen día - expresó Libby y dirigió su mano al plato repleto de tostadas.

-buen día -replicó él sin siquiera mirarla-. Dónde estabas?.

Libby casi se atraganta. Por qué tenía que saberlo todo?. Ahora Harry la miraba fijamente.

-salí a caminar.

-a dónde?.

-Harry...agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero podrías por favor dejar de tratarme como si fuese tu hermana menor?!. Te recuerdo que soy cuatro años mayor y sé perfectamente cuidarme sola!. Dios, puedes llegar a ser tan irritable como mis padres.

Hubo un gran silencio, Libby solo escuchaba el crujir de las tostadas al morderlas. No pensó que había sido dura, estaba cansada que la traten como una niña.

-yo sé lo que te pasa.

-ah si?, felicidades entonces.

-tus padres me contaron que renunciaste a tu puesto en el cuartel de aurores. Por qué lo hiciste?.

-mis padres y su habilidad para contener el chisme me asombra -dijo en tono sarcástico-. Simplemente me di cuenta que no era lo mío. No es tan difícil enterarse de eso -su voz se limitó a un susurro.

-qué dices?, si eres excelente!, te he visto en Hogwarts cuando ... cuando salvaste a Neville de ser atacado por Greyback! ... y en el Ministerio cu...

-Harry, por favor, NO menciones lo del Ministerio.

-Lib...todos nos sentimos mal por no haber podido evitar lo que pasó esa noche! -ella lo miró-. Créeme cuando te digo que no está bien aislarse.

-no me molestes.

-él no hubiese querido verte así, y sabes de quién te hablo. Y no creas que soy tan ingenuo como lo fue él de ignorar tus sentimientos -Libby seguía mirándolo, esta vez con otra expresión, le molestaba que Harry hable de eso-, no voy a permitir que sigas quedándote en la nada.

-permitir? -Libby río -, permitir?!, quién te crees para decidir qué es lo que tengo permitido y qué es lo que NO?. Enserio me parece que estás pasando los limites.

-y acaso tu no te estás pasando de los limites?.

-ya no quiero que me hables. Estás exagerando.

-no exagero, yo ...

-HARRY!! -no pudo evitar aquel grito, el muchacho la miró sorprendido, en silencio. Libby resopló e intentó calmarse-. No necesito los consejos de nadie, no quiero a nadie que me siga llenando la cabeza de opiniones y pensamientos, ya bastante tengo con los míos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró el padre de Lib. Se incomodó al ver las tensas caras de los otros dos presentes en la cocina.

-buenos días chicos.

-buen día señor Dawkins.

Libby se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-permiso.

-he dicho buenos días, no piensas responderme acaso?.

-papá no estoy de humor, dejame pasar por favor -el hombre resignado a la conducta de su hija se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Iba a dirigirse a la habitación, pero se detuvo en la sala por miedo a cruzarse con alguien más en las escaleras. El sillón de allí no era lo mas reconfortante del mundo pero no dejaba de ser un sillón. Permaneció sentada durante unos minutos, hasta que desplazó su mirada hacia el escritorio viejo que yacía allí. Le sorprendía que pudiese seguir de pie, lucia totalmente ajado. De repente recordó aquella primera y última navidad que había pasado en la casa.

_-quién falta?, estamos todos?._

_-falta ... Sirius y...Hermione que está en la cocina._

_-ve a buscar a tu padrino, dile que ya cenaremos._

_-señora Weasley disculpe pero no puedo moverme -Harry se encontraba casi tapado por los platos que tenia en los brazos, mientras Ron los colocaba uno a uno sobre la mesa._

_-Libby, querida, te molestaría ir?._

_-no, para nada -dijo levantándose de su silla. _

_-creo que está en la sala Lib -le dijo Harry haciendo equilibrio para no tirar nada. _

_Y tenía razón, estaba en la sala. Cuando entró lo vio de espaldas, él enseguida se dio cuenta de su presencia, se volvió hacía ella y le sonrió abiertamente. Cómo veneraba esa sonrisa que la hacia caer de rodillas ante cualquier situación y esa traviesa mirada gris en la que se perdía y la hacía olvidar de todo lo malo a su alrededor. Decidió acercarse._

_-qué hacías? -le preguntó al notar un trozo de pergamino entre sus manos, éste parecía viejo. Lo confirmaba su color amarillento._

_-nada ... solo estaba revisando aquella caja y...encontré la carta que mi madre me habia enviado cuando se entero en qué casa había quedado en Hogwarts ... realmente no entiendo cómo llegó hasta aquí –lo hizo un bollo y lo tiró dentro de la caja._

_-que estúpida mujer, no entiendo cómo... perdón, no quise llamarla así -dijo Libby al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo un calor le subía de pies a cabeza_

_Sirius se hechó a reír, tan fuerte que Libby enrojeció aun mas-. No te preocupes Lib, jamas te pediría que te retractes._

_-tanto la odiabas?._

_-no lo suficiente como para que pase a ser alguien importante en mi vida -le contestó él, aun sonriendo. _

_-debió ser duro para ti -no estuvo segura de si Sirius se rió, gruñió o suspiró._

_-eso depende desde qué punto de vista lo mires. Por suerte tuve el amor de otras personas, y aun lo tengo -le dijo él y luego acarició su mejilla. Libby pensó que se desmayaría. Al intentar recobrar el equilibrio quiso apoyar su mano sobre el escritorio y tiró al piso la caja. Rápidamente se agachó y recogió los papeles para ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar. Para cuando se volvió hacia Sirius se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de ella, sus narices casi rozaban y podía percibir el cálido aliento del moreno acariciándole el rostro. Su corazón latía exageradamente. Alcanzaba a notar la mirada burlona en Sirius, sabía que podía advertir aquellos traicioneros nervios en ella y eso lo divertía mucho. _

_-ellos...ya está...Molly me mandó a avisarte que...bajes a cenar... -no sabía lo que habia dicho, no le importaba, estaba concentrada en mirar la boca de él, se preguntaba cómo sería besar a Sirius Black y si ella tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de descifrar ese enigma._

_-oh, bueno, en ese caso...vayamos -dijo él separándose, sin embargo mantenía su expresión, quiso golpearlo. Como si pudiera._

Aquel momento se cruzó por su mente como si hubiese estado mirando una película. Luego ese episodio Libby se había comprometido a hacer algo al respecto, pero para su suerte las cosas empeoraron, el regreso de Voldemort se hacia cada vez mas evidente. Los miembros de la Orden se repartían tareas cada semana y eran enviados a misiones a diferentes puntos del país. Pero ella no tenia apuro, sabía que cuando todo termine iba a tener la oportunidad de estar con Sirius todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se lamentaba haberse equivocado tanto.

Supuso que ya casi todos estarían en la cocina desayunando, asi que se dispuso a ir a lo que era su habitación. Cuando estaba entrando a ella escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

-te vas a encerrar otra vez?.

-qué? -al darse vuelta vio a su madre caminar hacia ella.

-por favor Libby, por qué no bajas a desayunar con nosotros?.

-ya desayuné, gracias -se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta de tal forma que el sonido retumbo por toda la casa. Si había algo que le molestaba era que se preocupen de mas por ella.

La habitación estaba fría, de repente recordó que toda su ropa aun seguía en su casa asi que optó por acostarse en la cama y taparse casi hasta la cabeza. No era consciente de los minutos que pasaba en silencio, estaba quedándose dormida cuando algo la molestó. Tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acordó, tenia guardado el regalo de la mujer que había encontrado minutos antes. No sabia por qué pero le despertaba mucha intriga, acaso seria verdad aquello?. Y si en realidad era veneno?, pero por qué iba a querer hacerle algo, tampoco era el centro del universo. Lo observó detenidamente y las palabras de la anciana resonaron en su cabeza.

_"Antes de tomarla debes pensar qué es lo que te hubiese gustado cambiar de las millones y millones de cosas ocurridas en este mundo"_

Automáticamente se le presentó el rostro de aquel hombre, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, aun se sorprendía por la forma en que seguía extrañándolo. Destapó el recipiente y un vapor de color negro se desprendió, quizás fue por eso que su corazón comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte.

-a la mierda, qué mas puede pasar? -dijo, su voz sonaba a enojo.

Tomó aire, cerró los ojos, se llevó el frasco a la boca y bebió el contenido, éste sabia a nada, era lo mas parecido al agua. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a abrir los ojos, pensó en echarse a reír, nada había cambiado, seguía sentada en aquella habitación fría como el alma de Tom Riddle. Lanzó el recipiente ya vacío al otro lado del cuarto haciéndolo pedazos contra la pared. Se paró, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta sintió un leve mareo que fue aumentando mientras volvía a la cama. Sintió miedo, pero dejó de sentir porque sin poder evitarlo cayó de espaldas al piso totalmente inconsciente.

_Miles y miles de imágenes se le presentaron, tan rápido que no distinguió casi nada.Se sentía como rara, como atrapada en un sueño del que quería despertar pero no podía. Se encontró de repente en su casa, era pequeña, tendría unos cuatro años, con un papel en la mano se dirigió hacia la sala, donde estaban sus padres sentados, frente a ellos un hombre de barba blanca y lentes en forma de media luna. Se dirigió hacia este extraño hombre y le entregó el papel, por lo que pudo vislumbrar era un dibujo. Luego de que el mago lo observara se quedó mirándola atónito, se había puesto pálido y había pasado a ser lo mas cercano a una escultura de hielo. Se puso a discutir con sus padres, parecía un tanto desesperado, su madre la contemplaba sorprendida, segundos después el hombre desapareció por la puerta._

_Un sin fin de imágenes volvieron a pasar ante sus ojos, una vez mas sin poder reconocer nada. El escenario había cambiado, aunque no se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba exactamente, supo que estaba llorando, tendría unos dieciséis años y estaba tendida en el piso, agarrando la mano de un hombre fuertemente, este no producía ni el mas mínimo movimiento, estaba muerto. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara nuevas imágenes la visitaron, solo que esta vez si sabia de qué se trataba, era la batalla ocurrida en Hogwarts, todo aquel horror estaba siendo revivido a través de aquellas imágenes, gente gritando, corriendo, algunos llorando. Una horrible sensación le invadió el pecho, algo mezclado con desesperación y angustia. De repente, todo desapareció._

-creo que está despertando -esa voz de mujer se le hacia conocida, pero le parecía irreal haberla escuchado, pensó que seguramente seguiría soñando. Abrió los ojos como pudo, tardo unos segundos en enfocar su vista.

-Tonks ... -miró a su derecha -, Remus ... qué ... cómo? –su voz a penas podia salir.

-tranquila -dijo el hombre con voz amable y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano pero Libby se apresuró a abrazarlo lo mas fuerte posible -. Ya todo pasó, estás a salvo.

-no saben cuanto me alegra verlos -dijo ella negándose a contener sus lágrimas, dejándolas fluir hasta que tocaban la túnica de Remus. Se separó de él y extendió sus brazos a la bruja que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Si todo aquello seguía siendo un sueño no lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, pero estaba feliz de poder volver a abrazar a aquellas dos personas nuevamente.

-a nosotros tambien nos alegra verte por fin despierta.

No tenia idea de lo que ocurría, hasta que de repente entró en razón -. Dónde ...dónde está Sirius??.

-quién? -le preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-SIRIUS! -sus ojos aun tenían lágrimas, pero ya no eran de alegría.

-por qué preguntas? él ...

-solo quiero saber, Remus, contestame!.

-no está acá, está en su casa.

-en su casa?, él está...vivo? -su voz temblaba, no lo podía controlar.

-si -dirigió una mirada de no entender lo que sucedía a Tonks-, el está bien, enserio.

-quiero verlo, por favor.

Remus se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo. Por unos segundos nada salió-. Quieres algo de tomar?, o de comer quizás?.

-no, vas a llamarlo, verdad?, le vas a decir que venga?.

-estuviste inconsciente durante días, nos diste un gran susto -intervino Tonks al ver que Remus era incapaz de responder a las preguntas que Lib le hacia.

-dónde estamos? San Mungo? -no conocía en lo mas mínimo el lugar, pero pensó que quizás era una parte que jamas había visto de San Mungo.

-San Mungo fue destruido mientras tu estabas inconsciente?. Ahora estamos en nuestra casa.

-y...mis padres?, dónde están?.

Comenzaba a tener miedo, por qué Remus y Tonks se miraban de aquella manera, qué era lo que no querían decirle?, dónde estaba Sirius?.

-Lib, va a ser mejor que descanses por ahora, basta de preguntas, si? -el hombre le sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-qué pasa?, dónde están mis padres? -su mirada iba de una persona a la otra, Tonks ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

-linda, tu padres ... –miró tristemente a la bruja de pelo color rosa chicle y luego volvió a mirar a Libby - tus padres están muertos, murieron hace cinco años.

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación, un silencio que aturdía y se hacia insoportable-. No pueden estar muertos ... si ellos...ellos salieron con vida después de lo de Hogwarts, yo los vi!!.

-lo mejor ahora es que duermas, estas confundida por el golpe en la cabeza que te diste.

-no quiero dormir!, quiero ver a mis padres!, si es una broma no es nada graciosa, por favor! -definitivamente perdía el control poco a poco, no quería creer lo que Remus le decía. Su cara ahora se encontraba inundada de sus lágrimas.

-tranquilízate, Libby por favor, nos veremos obligados a tranquilizarte por las fuerzas.

-que me tranquilice??, estas jugando conmigo, me estas diciendo que mis padres están muertos!, ellos están vivos!, hace minutos vi a mi madre!, lo que me dices no puede ser cierto.

Remus hizo aparecer un vaso en su mano y se acercó mas a Libby-. Bebe esto, te hará bien.

-no quiero nada!.

-BEBELO!.

Libby se quedó en silencio, jamas había visto a Remus gritar así. Sin mas remedio tomó el vaso e ingirió su contenido. A penas tuvo tiempo de devolvérselo al hombre, sintió sutilmente que cada rincón de su cuerpo dejaba de responder a sus ordenes, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, si no cerraba los ojos pronto quizás se quedaría dormida con los ojos abiertos.

No sabía qué día era, si era muy temprano o muy tarde, solo sentía que había dormido una eternidad. Salió del cuarto y se encontró con unas escaleras al final del estrecho pasillo, éstas conducían hacia abajo. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía simplemente se dispuso a no dejar de caminar hasta no haber encontrado a alguien. No tardó mucho en cumplir con su objetivo. Las escaleras la llevaron a una acogedora sala y en uno de los sillones se encontraba Tonks sentada, en sus brazos tenia un bebé. Sintió una inmensa felicidad al contemplar aquella escena, se acercó a ellos pero Tonks se estaba demasiado ocupada en Teddy como para poder sentir su presencia. Libby carraspeó para entonces poder recibir la atención de la otra bruja, ésta la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-toma asiento -su voz era casi un susurro-, voy a dejar a Teddy en su cuna y vuelvo.

Libby se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente al de Tonks y allí la esperó. Echó un vistazo al lugar. Era algo humilde, pero muy agradable, uno se sentía a gusto allí. Sobre la chimenea había miles de fotos de pequeñas personitas que saludaban fervorosamente con sus manos. Hacia la derecha había una puerta, no supo hacia donde se dirigía, ya que esta se encontraba cerrada.

-quieres tomar algo? -la voz de la mujer la tomó de sorpresa.

-no ... gracias.

-te sientes mejor? -le preguntó mirándola como si fuese a explotar en llanto nuevamente, mientras se sentó a su lado.

Se quedó pensando en la pregunta. Cómo se sentía en ese momento?-. No se, no se qué es lo que pasa.

-es comprensible tu desconcierto, te diste un gran golpe.

-qué fue lo que me pasó?.

-pues... -Libby sintió que Tonks no sabía si contarle o no los hechos- estábamos en Hogwarts, te acuerdas de eso?.

-si.

-tú estabas a mi lado, recuerdo que te vi lanzándole una maldición a Alecto ... de repente hubo un terrible derrumbe, cuando pude volver a pararme sobre mis pies te busqué por todos lados ... unos segundos después te encontré debajo de una pila de escombros, a penas respirabas...te salvaste de puro milagro.

Libby se quedó pensando, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar restos de recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero era inútil. Pensó luego en la poción que había bebido, pero ahora se encontraba demasiado confundida. Cómo sabía en realidad que todo aquella historia de la poción y la anciana había resultado ser un simple sueño y que la verdadera realidad era la estaba enfrentando ahora?.

-y Remus?.

-trabaja.

-esto quizás te suene raro ... pero ... la guerra en Hogwarts, la ganamos no es cierto?.

Tonks bajó la mirada-. Voldemort está muerto si a eso te refieres, pero las cosas no han ido bien últimamente -negaba con su cabeza.

-qué...qué quieres decir?.

-es algo complicado de explicar ... el tema es que aún estamos en guerra.

-qué??, pero, Voldemort esta muerto, qué otra cosa puede...

-enserio Lib, cuando vuelva Remus puedes hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras. Yo solo te confundiría mas de lo que estás -antes de que Libby vuelva a hacer otra pregunta Tonks se apresuró-. Y lo de tus padres también está fuera de mi alcance, yo solo se la historia distorsionada, no conozco los hechos con precisión...

A partir de ese momento comenzó a contar los minutos que faltaban para que Remus vuelva a la casa y pueda invadirlo con todas las preguntas que le taladraban la cabeza.


	4. Otra Realidad

**Otra Realidad**

Tonks no paraba de ofrecerle comida o bebida, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Le agradecía mucho su hospitalidad, pero ya no quería estar sentada allí sin saber qué era lo que sucedía, y sucedió. Intentó varias veces por todos los medios arrancarle información sobre Sirius, pero la mujer no cedía. Solo se limitaba a decir lo justo.

Pasadas las ocho se escuchó un casi insignificante ruido en la chimenea, lo ignoraron, pero segundos mas tarde Remus había salido de ella. Saludó a Tonks con un beso en los labios, luego se acercó a Libby con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella.

-cómo te encuentras?.

-mejor, estaba esperándote.

-a mi? -dijo Remus riendo-, a que se debe el honor?.

-lo sabes, vas a responder todas mis preguntas.

Remus lanzó una mirada severa a su mujer, de algún modo sospechaba que habia sido ella quien le habia dicho a Libby que él iba a tener todas las respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Suspiró resignado, hizo desaparecer su túnica con su varita y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-bueno, mientras ustedes conversan yo ... iré a preparar la cena.

Tonks se retiró de la sala y un silencio los visitó. Libby no sabía por donde empezar, no quería hacerse mas lío del que ya tenia.

-y bien ... puedes comenzar...

-bien...primero que nada, cuentame lo de mis padres -el corazón comenzaba a dolerle, pero debía mantener la calma, de lo contrario Remus no iba a querer seguir.

-estas segura de que ... no recuerdas nada?.

-acaso piensas que si yo lo recordase te pediría que me cuentes una y otra vez algo que me causa dolor? -aquellas palabras fueron mas que sensatas.

-pues...bien...tus padres...fueron asesinados.

-asesinados... -bajó su mirada al piso-, por quién?.

-por...Pettigrew.

Libby se agarró la cabeza, aquella respuesta habia sido inesperada. Sentía el mismo odio que sintió aquella noche en el Ministerio. Ira, repulsión. Remus iba a continuar, pero ella lo detuvo.

-ya no me cuentes mas... -tomó aire-, cuentame lo que esta pasando ahora, por qué dice Tonks que aun estamos en guerra?, no se supone que una vez que Voldemort este muerto todo iba a ...

-se suponía que iba a ser así...sin embargo Voldemort fue demasiado listo y con un hechizo logró despojarse de sus poderes en el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que iba a morir y todo aquella fuerza fue distribuida entre sus mas preciados seguidores, algo que no nos esperábamos ni en un millón de años. Ellos ahora están al mandato del ejercito, aquellos que no cayeron en Hogwarts aun siguen haciendo de las suyas, atacando tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo muggle.

-y el Ministerio? que dice de todo esto?.

-no hay Ministerio.

-pero...acabas de venir del trabajo.

-hubo una reunión de la Orden. Por cierto, todos se alegran de que ya estés bien, esperan verte pronto. Kate y Alex me han dicho que mañana al mediodía pasarán a visitarte.

-quienes??.

-Kate Thomas y Alex Meyer... -Remus la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido. Libby negó con la cabeza-, tampoco...esto es muy raro, no puedo entender cómo es que te acuerdas de Tonks y de mi , pero no logras ni siquiera recordar a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio.

-novio??, qué?? -se hecho a reír-, te estarás confundiendo.

-no lo creo -dijo el muy serio.

-y Harry?, cómo esta? –dijo Libby cambiando de tema, se estaba poniendo incomoda.

-bien, tambien muy sorprendido por lo que sucedió, podrás imaginarte.

-le dijiste a Sirius que quiero verlo?.

De repente fue Remus el que se sentia incomodo-. No, lo olvidé.

-Remus!!.

-lo olvide, perdon.

-dónde esta viviendo él?. Aun se esconde? o los cargos contra él fueron retirados?.

-qué?, qué cargos?, de qué hablas?.

-Azkaban?.

-Lib, Sirius jamás estuvo en Azkaban.

Hubiese querido que le explique mas y mas de los millones de hechos que no habia presenciado y de los que no tenia idea, pero se sentia agobiada. Todo lo que ella sabia estaba mal, en realidad no sabia nada. Qué se suponia que tenia que hacer con lo que ya habia vivido?, olvidarlo?, o tomarlo como una precausion y vivir de ahora en mas en alerta y paranoica para evitar que algo malo vuelva a ocurrir?.

Remus se quedó esperando alguna otra pregunta o reaccion, aún seguia sin entender como era que Libby decía que Sirius habia estado en en Azkaban, o cómo era que no recordaba tantas cosas.

Por suerte la comida estuvo lista enseguida, por lo que Remus y Libby ya no tuvieron que seguir a solas. Había que reconocer que Tonks no era una experta en la cocina, pero al menos aquello servido en los platos era comestible. La cena transcurrió en silencio, y no era porque tenían hambre, sino que la situación era rara ya de por sí. Libby decidió acabar con ese silencio o terminaría atragantandose con la comida.

-entonces...cuentame más sobre lo que está pasando -Remus dejó los cubiertos apoyados sobre el plato y se quedó mirándola-, dijiste que hay mortifagos que poseen los poderes de Voldemort, quiénes son ellos?.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta-. Pues, por lo que sabemos son sólo dos de ellos, dudamos que haya un tercero, esa posibilidad queremos descartarla, sabemos que de existir alguien mas las cosas se nos complicarían...

-nombres?.

-Rookwood y Lestrange, Bellatrix.

-pero...no puede ser, ella... -hubiese dicho miles de cosas, pero sabia que todo lo que había pasado una vez ahora no tenía validez en esa realidad, suspiró disimuladamente y continuo-. Y qué más?, cuál es su objetivo?...o quién?.

-todavía no lo sabemos, han estado actuando de manera sigilosa, en cuanto a sus planes, fuera de eso no les importa nada, ya viste lo que ha pasado con San Mungo.

-pero...cómo? -se daba cuenta que acababa de caer que San Mungo había sido destruido.

-fue horrible -dijo Tonks y su cara lo decía todo-, Alex pudo sacarte de allí segundos antes de que el lugar sea atacado, él nos advirtió que ya no era seguro que sigas ahi, ninguno de nosotros lo escucho.

-Lib, nosotros necesitamos saber si...seguimos contando con tu servicios.

-qué?, Remus qué clase de pregunta es esa? -Libby ya había terminado de cenar y corrió el plato un poco para poder apoyar mejor sus manos, fulminando al hombre con su mirada.

-pensamos que lo mas adecuado era preguntártelo...después de todo lo que pasó...

-a decir verdad me ofende esto, enserio me crees tan cobarde como para echarme atrás, huir y esconderme en un lugar_ "seguro"_ esperando a que todo pase?.

-yo no dije eso.

-de todas formas... -Libby resopló, aun estaba molesta-, cuando se reunen?.

-mañana...tenemos una junta todos los días, pero casi siempre los horarios cambian.

-bien, allí voy a estar...ese "alli" se refiere a...

-Grimmauld Place.

"Algo que no cambió", pensó para sí misma. Se tocó la cabeza, le dolía muchísimo, no se había dado cuenta por su charla con Remus.

-por qué no subes a descansar?, no tienes buen aspecto -le dijo Tonks observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-estoy bien.

-si mañana no estas en condiciones no saldrás de esta casa -le replicó Remus, desde cuando actuaba como su padre?, él jamás había mostrado aquel tipo de comportamiento.

-bueno bueno, me iré a la cama. Prometeme que mañana no te iras sin mi.

Remus contuvo la risa, era una promesa rara-. Lo prometo, además tienes que estar bien para ver a Alex, seguramente él querrá venir con nosotros.

-bien, buenas noches entonces.

Los otros dos presentes le devolvieron el saludo y Libby se dispuso a subir las escaleras e ir hasta donde suponía que había estado durmiendo. Había sido un día agotador, se iba a la cama habiendo despejado algunas cosas, pero no todas. Una cuestión en especial era la que aun le taladraba la cabeza y era la muerte de sus padres, por qué los había matado la rata inmunda de Pettigrew?. Dónde estaba ella cuando todo había pasado?.

Así como cerró sus ojos se quedó profundamente dormida, pero con la misma rapidez sintió a alguien que tocaba su hombro y murmuraba su nombre.

-Libby, el desayuno está listo...Lib... -le decía Tonks mientras la sacudía.

-te mencioné alguna vez que odio que me toquen cuando duermo? -le contestó ella con voz ronca. Tonks se rió y antes de salir de la habitación mencionó algo sobre ese tal Alex, pero estaba tan dormida que no logró captar el mensaje. Como pudo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, cepilló sus dientes, tomó una ducha y luego de vestirse se dispuso a bajar, en la sala no había nadie. Desde el comedor salían unas voces ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entró y allí encontró a los dueños de casa y a dos jóvenes mas, estos al notar su presencia la miraron con ojos brillosos, Libby supo que eran esas dos personas de las que Remus le había hablado. El muchacho se paró de inmediato, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Libby tenia que reconocer que era muy hermoso, esbelto y de facciones increíblemente bien marcadas, tenia el pelo largo, pero que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus hombros, negro y lacio que atacaba su cara como si fuese una cascada, resaltando su blanca piel, sus labios de un color rosa y sus preciosos ojos pardo. Alex se le acercó con una sonrisa casi temerosa, a ella le latía fuerte el corazón, como si conociese una emoción de la que ella había sido privada.

-hola... -le dijo él, su voz era clara aunque aquellas palabras habían sido casi un susurro.

-hola... -le contestó, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, la mirada del chico comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Sin previo aviso Alex tomó una de sus manos, fue en ese momento en el que miles de imágenes se cruzaron ante ella, al mirar nuevamente al joven una extraña sensación la capturó, unas ganas inexplicables de abrazar a aquel que tomaba su mano la invadió, luchó por controlar sus impulso, pero de un momento a otro aquello ya no hizo falta , puesto que era el joven quien decidió tomarla en sus brazos para derretir ese muro de hielo que se había formado entre los dos. Hubiese podido vivir bajo aquellos brazos, cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como una mano le acariciaba el cabello .

-ya Alex, déjala respirar un poco... -una voz femenina la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, Kate se había acercado a ellos y esperaba tener la oportunidad de abrazar a su amiga, entonces finalmente Alex la soltó. Kate era casi de su misma estatura, de pelo castaño ondulado, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos cuando se las acercó para abrazarla, estaban repletas de anillos, parecía un alhajero. Tuvo la misma sensación que con Alex, como si inyectaran pequeñas fotos dentro de su cabeza con una rapidez sobrehumana y un sentimiento de cariño se reposó en su pecho-...estoy feliz de volver a verte -le dijo ella aflojando el abrazo-, de todas formas voy a ser sincera contigo Lib...te ves espantosa.

-Kate! -Alex la miró de mala manera.

-te parecería justo que te diga que te ves bien cuando no lo estas Alex?? -luego dirigiéndose hacia Libby que los miraba muda continuó-, estás comiendo bien?, tienes unas ojeras que tocan el piso -miró a hombre detrás de ella-, Remus está chica no está en condiciones para ir hoy.

-qué??, yo estoy perfecta -declaró Libby, sabía que mentía un poco, aun le dolía la cabeza y las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero no aguantaría estar encerrada en esa casa un día mas, sin contar las ganas que tenía de ver a Sirius.

-creo que Libby tiene la suficiente edad como para decidir si realmente está en condiciones de ir a Grimmauld Place -expresó Alex mirando a todos los presentes, y tenía razón.

Se sentaron a la mesa, pese a que el resto ya había terminado su desayuno Libby era la única presente que estaba comiendo, se sintió la persona mas observada del mundo, siempre que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Alex se ruborizaba torpemente. El joven y Remus discutían cosas por lo bajo y de vez en cuando Remus le lanzaba una mirada, pensando que ella no se daba cuenta. Si seguían así Libby les gritaría hasta hacer sangrar sus oídos, pero no hizo falta porque finalmente había terminado y su ansiedad y no le permitía seguir sentada en esa habitación.

-bueno...vamos? -dijo ella levantándose y esperando que los demás hagan lo mismo.

-lista? -Libby asintió con la cabeza-, nos apareceremos en la plaza, si?, sabes aparecerte?.

Libby miró a Remus con cara de sorpresa-. Por supuesto que se Remus!.

-bien, solo preguntaba!.

Remus contó hasta tres y junto con Alex, Kate y Libby se sumieron en una opresiva oscuridad. Aquella sensación no era nada agradable para Libby, después de algunos años aun no se acostumbraba a aquel vértigo que tenia que atravesar cuando se aparecía. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya se encontraba en aquella familiar plaza. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta de la casa su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte. Al entrar supo que era evidente que la casa no había sido abandonada como aquella vez, no era el lugar mas limpio del mundo, pero no se comparaba con el Grimmauld Place que ella retenía en su mente.

Se acomodaron en el comedor que lucía mucho mas iluminado. Libby había sido la única que no se había sentado, había visto como Lupin se dirigía a la cocina. Con la excusa de tener sed, segundos después lo siguió. Abrió la puerta de la cocina un poco, solo para darse cuenta de que dos hombres hablaban.

-ella está aquí -era Lupin.

-cómo está? -Libby pensó que atravesaría la puerta y cruzaría la habitación solo para poder darle crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de captar. Era él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que tragarse sus sollozos, porque los hombres continuaron hablando.

-bien, aunque...no se, es muy raro.

-que cosa?.

-hay muchas cosas que no recuerda, está un poco confundida.

-se dio un gran golpe, eso no es raro Moony, además...

-no deja de preguntar por ti -Sirius se echó a reír, qué tenia de gracioso aquello?.

-dime cosas creíbles -por el tono de voz Libby pudo imaginarse esa sonrisa irónica que hacia que Sirius se vea extrañamente encantador, pero que sin embargo las ganas de golpearlo no faltaban.

-eres estúpido o qué?, te lo estoy diciendo enserio! -por el silencio que hubo se supo que Sirius se había quedado sin palabras, quizás titubeando un poco para arrancar finalmente su próxima oración.

-pero...por qué?, quiero decir, quiere verme o...

-lo primero que preguntó al despertarse era si estabas vivo, luego...me dijo algo sobre Azkaban...si seguías escondiéndote...como ya te dije, es raro.

-y ella... -De repente Libby sintió unas manos en su cintura, el susto fue tal que empujó la puerta y la abrió del todo.

-Alex, la próxima vez que hagas eso te vas a arrepentir! -dijo ella levantando la voz, pero se dio cuenta de que no importaba el susto que se había dado ya que los dos hombres dentro de la cocina la observaban. Ella lanzó una mirada a Remus y luego, temblando logró encontrar los ojos de Sirius. Con aquel cruce de miradas Libby sintió como si un muro se hubiese alzado entre ellos dos, no entendía por qué pero él la miraba diferente. Se notaba que no había tenido nada que ver con Azkaban, se veía mas joven y con mucha energía, sin embargo sus ojos decían algo que Libby no lograba descifrar. Seguían siendo hermosos y cautivadores, pero lo que transmitían no era lo que hubiese esperado, pensó que tal vez la guerra lo tenia agotado, pero supo al instante que no era eso.

El silencio se prolongó incómodamente para los que estaban en la cocina, para su suerte Remus carraspeo, se levantó de la silla y miró a Sirius, como insinuándole que diga algo. Sirius mantuvo la boca abierta unos instantes, eligiendo sus palabras.

-me alegra que te encuentres bien...Libby... -por qué usaba ese tono tan cortante?, y ni siquiera había amagado a acercarse para saludarla como corresponde.

-gracias, Sirius.

El le sonrió, casi esforzando aquel gesto y luego dijo dirigiéndose a Remus: -yo voy a mi habitación...acabo de llegar y necesito un baño... -quizás quiso agregar algo mas, pero prefirió callar, cuando pasó por al lado de Libby se quedó mirándola unos segundos, ella hizo lo mismo y ahora sí caía de quién era aquel hombre que tenia en frente suyo, sintió ganas de reír con todo el aire que sus pulmones decidían, se encontraba abrumada pero a la vez feliz de volver a escuchar su voz, aunque le haya dirigido unas pocas palabras, de volver a tenerlo en frente de ella aunque solo fuese para cruzar miradas y adentrarse en esa atmósfera gris que tanto adoraba. Él estaba vivo y era lo único que le importaba ahora.

-permiso... -dijo él y Libby volvió a pisar la tierra.

-oh, perdón...yo -y se corrió para dejarlo pasar, hubiese ido tras él, o se hubiese dado vuelta para aunque sea apreciar su desplazamiento y esa forma de caminar que la embriagaba, pero Alex agarró su mano y la condujo hasta una silla. Casi lo había olvidado por completo, Alex... Lo miró y el apuesto joven le sonrió. La aflicción la invadió, odiaba tener la cabeza llena de preguntas con respuestas que aun no le habían llegado.


	5. Una Decisión

**Una Decisión**

Minutos mas tarde Sirius volvió al lugar y se sentó justo enfrente de Libby, por momentos él se detenía a mirarla, ella le devolvía el gesto y luego volvía a huir de ella, como si mirarla por mucho tiempo le produjese algún tipo de dolor o angustia. De repente por la puerta entraron dos personas, un mago alto, calvo y negro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, seguido del inconfundible Alastor Moody, tras ellos entraron tambien Diggle, Charlie y Arthut Weasley y por último Jones. Libby miró a los demás, esperando algún tipo de reacción ante la aparición del mago supuestamente muerto el día que Harry había abandonado Privet Drive. Al no recibir respuesta comprendió al instante que aquel hecho jamas había ocurrido, pensó cuántas otras "sorpresas" mas podría aguantar. Kingsley se acercó a ella esbozando una sonrisa y le tendió su mano.

-es un gusto volver a tener aquí con nosotros Libby.

-gracias -dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Los otros magos la saludaron silenciosamente pero muy felices de verla.

-te ves terrible Dawkins, pareces un fantasma -le dijo Alastor dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas vacías de la habitación, su ojo mágico se posó por unos instantes en la joven, luego volvió a revolotear hacia todos los rincones del lugar-. Bueno, tenemos algunas noticias.

Los presentes se tensaron en sus sillas, preparándose para cualquier cosa, todo valía. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, quizás aquello fue lo que hizo al momento mas duradero de lo que parecía.

-creemos saber cuál va a ser el próximo paso que darán Bellatrix y Rookwood -Kingsley tragó saliva, dirigió una mirada a todos, quizás comprobando de que le prestaban la suficiente atención-, creemos que planean atacar Hogsmeade.

-¿cuándo? –preguntó Sirius, y esperó una respuesta.

-quizás esta noche... –dijo Moody sin vacilar.

-entonces... ¿qué hacemos? –Libby se levantó de su silla al decir esto, todas las miradas se posaron en ella-, hay que avisarle a las personas de allí!, sacarlos lo antes posible! –cuando miró a Sirius él bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Dawkins la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que después de tantos años de vivir con Lupin no lograste serenarte ni un poco, siempre haciendo las cosas de manera precipitada como el hombre que tienes frente a ti -le reprochó Moody. Sirius ahora reía aun más, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en una carcajada, Libby no le hizo caso a esto, había otra cosa por la que se preocupaba-. ¿¿Podrías sentarte?? -y sin decir nada accedió al pedido de Alastor.

-tenemos razones para no evacuar la zona -sostuvo Kingsley-, es una oportunidad que tenemos frente a nosotros para obtener una mínima pista de lo que esos dos se traen entre las manos.

-pero...por eso van a dejar que gente inocente sea víctima de Rookwood y... -se quedó callada, no pudo decir su nombre. A pesar de que increíblemente tenia a Sirius sentado frente a ella continuaba aborreciéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Era una extraña sensación la que la dominaba, quería salir, encontrarla y simplemente matarla. No parecía algo difícil, solo tenia que lograr pararse frente a ella y decir las palabras que por fin saciarían su aversión.

-...y esa es la razón -Libby se dio cuenta de que por unos momentos había abandonado la sala, sumergida en su fantasía de matar a Bellatrix. Paralelo a esto Moody siguió hablando-, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, especulando sobre qué es lo que están buscando, ya hemos cometido muchísimos errores, después de lo de San Mungo las cosas cambiaron, demostramos ser vulnerables y eso los fortalece, ¡les encanta vernos desconcertados!.

-¿y cuál es el plan? -no podía ser otra la persona dueña de aquella pregunta, Sirius ya quería estar saliendo por la puerta.

Kingsley se paró de su silla, se aclaró la garganta y mirando a todos comenzó a formular el plan que habian ideado junto a Moody-. En Las Tres Escobas ya están avisados, saben que hoy a la noche dos de nosotros se reunirán allí y fingirán ser solo unos magos que están de paso. Lo mismo en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Esto comenzará al rededor de las siete. A nosotros nos llegó que el ataque se iniciará al rededor de las nueve de la noche, diez lo mas tardar. La fuente de esta información no es de lo mas segura, por lo que ustedes tendrán que estar en alerta...desde el momento en el que pisen el lugar. Si el ataque se origina tendrán que enviar un mensaje alertando a quienes no estén allí, seria muy sospechoso que estemos todos y es esa la razón por la que quienes sean asignados para estar en Hogsmeade corran mayor peligro que el resto, entre dos no se hace mucho. Traten de alertar a la Orden lo mas rápido posible, ¿si? -todos asintieron con la cabeza. Libby no entendía por qué tanto miedo hacia aquellos dos mortifagos. Kingsley se veia realmente nervioso y eso la llenaba de intriga-. Bien, ahora, ¿quiénes son las cuatro personas que harán guardia en Hogsmeade?.

Sirius y Remus se pararon al instante, luego Libby, Alex y Charlie hicieron lo mismo.

-Charlie tu iras con Remus a La Cabeza de Puerco y tu Sirius iras junto a Alex.

-¡heey! -gritó Libby haciéndose notar-. Moody, estoy aquí.

-me he dado cuenta de eso. Bien, ahora...

-yo quiero ir -se resignaba a quedar fuera de aquello.

-Dawkins tú te quedarás aquí, necesitas descansar.

-¡no necesito descansar mientras hay gente en peligro!, ¿para qué me han hecho venir hoy?, ¡¿para nada?!.

-no, pero...

-Moody, dejala ir -Sirius se habia acercado a él.

-¿acaso perdiste el juicio Black?, ¡solo mirala!.

-vendrá conmigo y estará a salvo. No le pasará nada.

-¿y que hay de mi? -dijo Alex, pero Sirius se limitó a dirigirle una mirada rígida.

-Alastor -dijo Libby buscando la mirada del hombre, éste la miró-, ¿alguna vez he fallado?, por favor, sabes que no soporto estar encerrada en un lugar mientras los otros hacen el trabajo que yo podría estar haciendo tranquilamente, además...

-¡¡esta bien, esta bien!!, les recomiendo que salgan ya mismo de mi vista o voy a reconsiderar en cambiar los puestos.

Ambos, sonriendo de la misma cosa pero sin mirarse salieron de la cocina. Libby encontró un sillón a unos pocos metros terminando la escalera y se propuso a tomarlo. Sirius pasó delante de ella, no la miraba, pero extrañamente se encontraba atento a cada movimiento de la joven.

-gracias -Libby no supo cómo le salió la palabra, le costaba mucho hablarle a pesar de las terribles ganas que tenia conversar con él. Sirius se detuvo en seco, por unos momentos permaneció de espaldas a ella. Luego se dio vuelta y la miró.

-no hay de que. Vete a descansar un rato, lo necesitas -su voz era el único sonido que Libby quería escuchar por el resto de su vida. Lo odiaba por ser tan maravilloso.

De un momento a otro Remus se encontraba al lado de Sirius, le dijo algo en el oído, Sirius asintió con la cabeza y Remus se dirigió a Libby.

-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea la hora de partir a Hogsmeade.

-de acuerdo.

Miró por detrás de Remus, buscando a Sirius, pero éste ya no estaba allí.

-¿estás segura de que...te encuentras bien?, de verdad no es necesario que vayas a Hogsmeade.

-Remus -la chica hizo todo lo posible para no salirse de sus casillas y poder hablar con toda naturalidad, de verdad no quería gritarle -, sé que en las ultimas horas me mostré un tanto desequilibrada, pero de verdad no tienes que hacer esto, yo estoy bien

Lupin suspiró, Libby sabia que aun estaba preocupado-. Bien. Si quieres descansar puedes ir a una habitación. En mi opinión creo que sería lo mejor, necesitas energías.

La joven asintió, si bien sus padres ya no estaban sentía que tenia que estar obedeciendo ordenes todo el tiempo. Se levantó y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en el segundo piso y entró a la primer habitación que tuvo cerca. Le parecía increíble como la casa había cambiado, notó que hasta los muebles eran nuevos. No veía mucho por la escasa de luz, pero no quiso iluminar nada ya que la cama estaba cerca y podría llegar a ella sin ningún tipo de problema. Se recostó en el borde de la cama y cerró sus ojos. Aquello se sentía bien, si ruidos, sin personas... De repente algo se movió al lado de ella, palpó a su derecha con su mano y se sobresaltó pegando un grito. No era buena señal encontrar "algo" en Grimmauld Place.

-qué dem..._ Lumos_ -una luz iluminó la cara del dueño de la varita, Libby se quedó pasmada y si la habitación hubiese estado iluminada del todo se habría notado cómo su rostro cambiaba de color.

-¡Sirius!...perdón, creí que...que estaba vacía -el hombre se quedó mirándola unos segundos, quizás no daba crédito a las palabras de Libby,

-bueno, ya ves que vacía no estaba -suspiró ruidosamente, se notaba que él también se había asustado.

-sí, perdón, yo...ya me voy -cuando se levantó sintió la mano del hombre apoderarse de su muñeca y tirando para que vuelva a sentarse en la cama.

-espera... -Libby lo miró y luego accedió al pedido de sentarse.

-¿que sucede?.

-Remus me dijo...me dijo que querías...verme -¿por qué le había costado tanto hablar?, ¿por qué tenía que arrancar las palabras de su garganta como si dolieran?.

-emm si, si.

-¿por qué?, ¿qué quieres?.

-pues, -el tono cortante que usaba el hombre le ponía los nervios de punta, quería levantarse e irse sin decirle nada mas-. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-sí, estoy bien -le dijo mirándola a los ojos y cómo adoraba Libby que la mire-. ¿Y tú?.

-confundida -su voz era casi un susurro, Sirius ahora la contemplaba de otra manera.

-en cuanto a qué.

-no lo sé, muchas cosas que no entenderías.

-¿tú que sabes?, no puedes pretender que las personas te entiendan cuando no explicas qué te sucede -y allí estaba una vez mas, el gran Sirius Black alardeando sobre la vida. Quizás en otro momento ella hubiese iniciado una batalla de palabras en su contra, golpeándolo lo más duro posible, intentando opacar esa resplandeciente vanidad, pero no podía negar lo mucho que había extrañado aquellas conductas. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, aquellos que Black difícilmente podría descifrar, aquellos que tenía escondidos en un cofre bajo miles de llaves y ella y solo ella tenía acceso. Sin decir nada, Sirius se levantó, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Libby sola.

La joven llevaba casi tres horas dando vueltas en la cama, intentando descansar. Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era la situación, no quería dormir, en ese momento era lo último en su lista. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, allí encontró a Lupin y a Black, hablando muy concentrados, aun no se habían percatado de la presencia de la chica, por lo que ella carraspeó y ambos la miraron.

-¿puedo? -dijo señalando un lugar vacío al lado de Lupin.

-sí, por supuesto -el hombre se hizo a un lado haciéndole mas espacio.

-¿todo en...orden? -preguntó al notar la cara de preocupación de los otros dos presentes.

-sí, perfecto, ¿y tú?.

-Remus ya te he dicho que estoy bien -se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón Sirius ni siquiera la miraba-. ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿Por qué no vino hoy?.

-él está en La Madriguera, junto a los demás Weasley, Hermione y los padres de ella también se alojan allí. Acordamos en que si lo necesitabamos lo ibamos a llamar, no queremos que esté en esta casa, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-¿y Fred?, ¿cómo se encuentra? -había querido hacer esa pregunta desde que vio a Arthur y a Charly pero le temía a la respuesta, después de lo sucedido con sus padres trataba de no hacer preguntas de lo que no le gustaría enterarse.

-Fred está bien -Remus miró a Sirius extrañado-. Los gemelos volvieron a La Madriguera después de lo que pasó con San Mungo. La gente quedó muy asustada.

-me imagino -repuso Libby.

Hubo un mínimo silencio en donde los tres se encerraron distraidamente, meditando sobre sus pensamientos personales. Remus miró a la chica sentada a su lado y supo con certeza que tenía una pregunta queriendo escapar de su boca, había algo que quería decirle pero supo que no hablaria delante de Sirius. Ella le devolvió la mirada y luego se dirigió al animago, quién se encontraba perdido observando la alfombra. No hizo falta decir más, Remus entendió el mensaje oculto en los gestos de Libby.

-terminaste aquello que Moody te ordenó que hagas? -le preguntó Remus a su amigo, el aludido al oir su voz salió de su divague.

-no -la respuesta fue seca.

-dijo que sólo tendrías tiempo hasta hoy a la tarde, son casi las siete.

-si, es verdad -Sirius se levantó del sillón y se desperezó tranquilamente. Iba saliendo de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia Lupin-. Por cierto, la próxima vez que quieran hablar algo en privado solo tienen que decírmelo -le guiñó el ojo sonriendo y cerró la puerta.

-eso no hacía falta, podía esperar -repuso Libby apenada por tener que sacar a Sirius de su cómodo lugar.

-pero él tiene cosas que hacer. Te escucho.

-vas a pensar que estoy loca -dijo deshaciéndose de una sonrisa melancólica-, pero bueno, quería saber si existe alguna poción capaz de cambiar hechos del pasado.

Remus la miró incrédulo-. ¿Una poción que...?, Libby ¿de dónde salió tal idea?, no hace falta ser listo para saber que no hay una poción así. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-tranquilo, no intento hacer nada, era solo una pregunta, ya puedes ir cambiando esa cara.

-es que...

-una última pregunta, de la cual estoy más convencida que la primera, solo necesito tu palabra, me hará sentir más segura -Remus se quedó mirándola, Libby supo que se esperaba cualquier cosa-. La poción para recuperar la memoria...

-sí, Poción de la Memoria.

-¿podrá ayudarme?.

-bueno, no lo sé con certeza, imagino que hay un ochenta por ciento de seguridad en el resultado positivo. Depende de qué forma hayas perdido...tus recuerdos.

-quiero intentarlo.

-pero...

-por favor -la suplica de Libby inundó toda la habitación. Notó cómo Remus se batía a duelo contra lo que ella quería y contra lo que a él le parecía más seguro.

-bien -dijo finalmente rendido-, lo intentaremos, pero después de Hogsmeade. ¿Es posible que puedas esperar? -Libby se limitó a mover su cabeza asintiendo-, de acuerdo.

Luego de aquella conversación las horas se hicieron espesas. Se había quedado en aquel cuarto, mientras que Remus se había ido a la cocina en busca de alimento, segundos después se había reunido Sirius a la búsqueda. Hubiese querido ir con ellos, pero estar cerca de Sirius se le había hecho mas complicado de lo que jamás hubiese pensado. ¿Por qué ese distanciamiento?. Era como si su interior conociera secretos que se negaba a divulgar. Otra inquietud eran las miradas que le dirigía aquel hombre. Ya no era como antes, en aquellos ojos solo podía encontrar la duda, pero ¿de qué dudaba?, ¿por qué se sorprendió tanto al saber que ella había preguntado cómo se encontraba?, ¿acaso eso estaba prohibido?. Quería acercarse a él y gritarle, pedirle explicaciones, pero eso sería un tanto precipitado. Lo intentaría con la poción. Por el momento solo tenia que concentrarse en la misión que se aproximaba cada vez mas. Nada podía salir mal, mucho menos en aquel momento en el que tenia tantas cosas por descifrar.


	6. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Eran pasadas las seis, Libby aún permanecía en la sala, no veía las horas de partir hacia Hogsmeade. Esas ganas se incrementaron al ver entrar a Alex. El joven la miró, mientras avanzaba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Libby vio cómo vaciló al momento de elegir un lugar donde sentarse, finalmente optó por el espacio vacío que se encontraba justo a su lado.

-no quiero que vayas -sus palabras sonaron firmes, era una orden que pedía ser obedecida.

-de todas formas iré.

-lo sé, sé quién eres.

Libby hubiese preferido que diga cualquier otra cosa o que comience a regañarla por su actitud. Él la conocía, él conocía sus actitudes, ¿sus secretos quizás?, sin embargo ella no conocía nada de él. ¿Cómo lo había conocido?, ¿por qué eran amigos?, ¿novios?. No quiso pensar en esa palabra, no le gustaba, no le gustaban esos títulos, mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿dónde nos conocimos? -se dio cuenta tarde de que las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, no era su intención entablar una conversación de ese tipo en ese momento. La mirada de Alex cambió por completo, como si le hubiese dolido el que ella no recordara aquel momento.

-nos conocimos en Hogwarts. A Kate también la conociste allí.

-y ¿cómo es que...empezamos a hablar?, ¿desde el primer año?.

-no, era el último año que estábamos allí , y bueno...tú -Libby se quedó mirándolo, esperando a que complete su oración. No contaba con que de repente la habitación se llene de personas.

-ya es hora -dijo Moody. Había sido el primero en entrar, en su mano llevaba lo que parecía ser ropa-. Aquí tienen estas capas viejas. Kate, encargate de eso por favor.

Nadie supo a qué se refería Moody. Kate se acercó primero a Lupin, murmurando cosas que Libby no lograba comprender y fue cambiando la imagen del hombre a su antojo. Lo mismo hizo con Charlie y Sirius para finalmente llegar a la joven.

-¿cómo quieres quedar? -le preguntó Kate divertida.

-es una pregunta dificil.

-¿qué hacen?, ¡no hay tiempo para éstas cosas! -les gritó Moody irritado por su comportamiento.

Dos minutos después Kate se alejó de Libby con aire de satisfacción. Al mirarse a un espejo quiso pegarle a su amiga por haberle hecho semejante cosa.

-Kate, ¿qué me has hecho?.

-te ves bien, no te quejes -le dijo sin importancia.

Su pelo había cambiado totalmente, ahora era platinado, por lo que sus cejas se vieron obligadas a seguir aquel juego de colores e imitaban al de su cabello. El maquillaje era fatal, como si la hubiesen querido disfrazar de payaso. Quiso quejarse, pero prefirió guardarse el escandalo para otro momento.

La noticia de que usarían transladores le pareció una mejor idea que aparecerse. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber insistido en ir, las manos le sudaban y su corazón había aumentado el ritmo en los últimos minutos. No había logrado recuperarse del todo, se sentía un poco mareada. Sirius se acercó a ella, la barba que había improvisado Kate lo hacía ver gracioso, sin embargo sus ojos continuaban hipnotizandola. Si tuviese que reconocerlo entre miles de hombres vestidos como él, lo haría sin titubear. Lo reconocería al instante por sus ojos, aquellos eran únicos.

-¿lista? -le preguntó él.

-lista.

Sirius agarró su mano, esto fue una total sorpresa para Libby, pero le agradó la sensación de su suave y cálida piel en contacto con la de ella. La llevó hasta la cocina y le señaló un libro viejo que emitía un resplandor azulado. Ambos se apresuraron a tocar el objeto para luego desaparecer de la casa.

El viaje no resultó nada comparado con la bienvenida, Libby había aterrizado justo encima de Sirius.

-perdón, los viajes así no son lo mío -dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba, incomoda por la situación.

-no hay problema –dijo él mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

No les costó trabajo encontrar Las Tres Escobas, lo que sí les costaba era evitar los momentos silenciosos. Habían hecho el camino sin decir una sola palabra y ninguno de los dos pensaba en hablar.

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron cerca de la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una bruja se les acercó.

-buenas noches, ¿qué desean tomar?.

-a mi me gustaría ron de grosella -dijo Sirius sin pensar demasiado.

-bien, ¿y su esposa se va a servir algo?.

Libby sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder, mas aun cuando Sirius decidió abrir su bocota.

-tú qué deseas, mi amor –dijo con una sonrisa, como si aquello fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

-yo...emm -se le hacía dificil pensar-.Whisky de fuego por favor.

-enseguida se los traigo.

La mujer se fue y segundos después volvió con las bebidas. Libby sabía que si iban a estar callados a partir del momento iba a ser una espera larga y aburrida.

-así que, piensas tomar una poción para recuperar tu memoria -Sirius le hablaba, sin embargo mantenía su mirada fija en su bebida.

-¿quién te lo contó? -le costó creer que Remus haya abierto la boca-, ¿fue...?.

-no, no fue Remus, los escuché cuando hablaron -al finalizar la ultima palabra el hombre enfocó sus ojos en la joven, se veía arrepentido.

-qué raro, ¿tú escuchando a escondidas? –ironizó, estaba molesta, hubiese preferido no enterarse de eso.

-es cierto entonces.

-sí, lo es -su tono era seco, sin embargo el de Sirius advertía cierta curiosidad.

-¿para qué lo harás?.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, hay cosas que quiero saber, que tengo el derecho de saber mejor dicho.

-¿y si yo te pidiese que no lo hagas? –su voz sonaba a suplica, Libby quiso agarrar su mano y decirle que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Se aferró aun más fuertes al vaso que contenía el whisky, luchando contra sus impulsos.

-¿por qué no?.

Sirius bajó la mirada, aquello no le gustó, cuando Sirius no era capaz de mirarte a los ojos significaba que nada bueno se avecinaba.

-hay cosas que quizás no quieras saber -dijo finalmente él luego de un silencio, su voz era ronca y casi un susurro.

-¿qué cosas?, no me importa Sirius, necesito recuperar mi pasado.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, esperó unos segundos para volver a hablar, como si un sin fin de recuerdos hubiesen acudido a su mente-. Supongo que en ese caso, todo va a volver a la normalidad.

-¿qué quieres decir?.

-entre tú y yo.

-Sirius, ¿podrías largar ya de una vez lo que tienes para decir?, no entiendo a qué te refieres -a Libby no le gustaban los juegos de palabras, mucho menos los misterios y aquella conversación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-habrás notado mi distanciamiento.

-si, lo noté, pero qué...

-no estaba seguro de que fuese cierto, pensé que al verme te acordarías de todo...después de tanto tiempo volviste a dirigirme la palabra, fueron casi cinco años -la joven se quedó helada, no sabía a qué se refería Sirius, pero sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que venia a continuación-. Tú prácticamente me odiabas...

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, le costaba respirar normalmente y su mirada estaba perdida, como si buscase en algún lugar de su mente o de su corazón aquel odio que Sirius decía. Aquellos era imposible, ella lo quería mas que a nada en el mundo.

-¿odiarte?, ¿por qué? -volvió a mirarlo, pero Sirius no la estaba escuchando-, ¡Sirius!.

Lo llamó pero él no respondió, miró hacia donde aquellos ojos grises se había enfocado, preguntándose qué merecía la atención de su hermosa mirada y al instante supo la razón de la perplejidad del hombre. La figura de una persona desconocida atravesaba el lugar, llevaba una capa negra que la cubría por completo, se movía lenta y cautelosamente, como un gato a punto de atrapar a su presa. Libby se tensó, intuía que lo que acababa de atravesar aquella puerta sería la razón por la que tendría que levantar su varita. Supieron que era una mujer al ver sus largas uñas golpeteando la madera de la mesa en donde se había sentado.

-relajate -le dijo Sirius a Libby casi sin mover sus labios. Él no se había inmutado, la joven trató de seguir su ejemplo, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba tranquilizarse, no después de lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de Sirius. Un leve mareo la atacó, podía sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a dar extraños golpes-. Libby, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Sirius de repente, la observaba con el ceño fruncido, quizás algún cambió de color en la cara de la joven le avisaba sobre sus síntomas y él no era nada tonto, podía llegar a conocer a las personas mejor que lo que se conocían ellas mismas.

-estoy bien -respondió ella tratando de esconder evidencias.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando un destello de luz verde y un golpe seco contra el piso desató un desmesurado caos. Era confusa la rapidez con la que podían darse las cosas. Libby y Sirius empuñaron sus varitas rápidamente a quien había sido su primer y única sospecha. Allí seguía ella, a sus pies yacía un cuerpo sin vida, ahora los apuntaba con su varita, mientras las demás personas se dirigían rápidamente hacia la salida, los pasos resonaban en la madera como un grupo de cientos de caballos galopando. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se queden solos. Una risa comenzó a salir de la boca de la mujer.

-eres tan poco caballeroso Black, ¿no sabes que no debes apuntarle a una dama? -dijo la desconocida aun riendo. Sirius se tensó, como si aquella voz le produjese una vasta repugnancia, sin embargo no dijo nada. La mujer alzó su mano y lentamente dejó caer su capucha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro, su rojo cabello cayó sobre sus hombros. Libby jamás la había visto, pero supo que el hombre que estaba al lado de ella la había visto las suficientes veces en su vida como para no bajar su varita-, o ¿es que no me reconoces? –dijo finalmente alzando una ceja.

-te olfateé antes de que cruzaras esa puerta -dijo Sirius, sus palabras fueron duras y mordaces.

La mujer rió aun más-. Qué raro, siempre aferrado a tu modestia. No la aprietes demasiado, podrías romperla algún día -suspiró y dirigió una mirada a Libby-. Veo que has venido con tu pequeña vidente, ¿ya te ha perdonado?, ¿volviste a atraparla con tus prodigiosos encantos?. No te preocupes niña, puedes quedarte con él, a mi ya no me sirve.

-¡cállate Starr! -dijo Sirius sobresaltandose, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Libby supo controlarse, no era el momento de hacer preguntas, no fuera de su cabeza. Aquello era algo involuntario, las pocas cosas que había dicho aquella mujer lograron un sin fin de preguntas que daban vuelta por su cabeza. Todo parecia indicar que la llamada Starr ocupó un lugar en la vida de Sirius, eso quizás era lo más claro que tenía, pero ¿cómo la había llamado?, ¿vidente?, ¿qué clase de burla era aquella?, porque tenia que ser una burla, Libby sabía perfectamente sus condiciones, y en Hogwarts las clases de adivinación no habían tenido lugar en su agenda, realmente era una materia que jamás le interesó. Su malestar aumentaba, volvía a sentirse débil como cuando despertó de aquel extraño sueño en la casa de Remus.

-¿qué sucede?, ¿acaso te molesta que diga la verdad? -dijo ella fingiendo parecer ofendida.

-creo que tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es la verdad.

-claro, esa fue la única falla que tuvimos.

-¿te parece que sólo fue una única falla? -dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-no, hubo otras -dijo ella mirando nuevamente a Libby-. En fin, esta charla ya me aburre, además debo marcharme.

-¿quién dice que te marcharás de aquí? -preguntó Sirius dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿quién dice que no? -hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano derecha y con un encantamiento repulsor hizo volar hacia la pareja las únicas tres meses que los separaban de ella. Sirius instintivamente cayó encima de Libby protegiéndola. El ruido de las mesas contra las ventanas los ensordeció. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que puedan acomodar sus ideas y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¿estas bien? -oyó Libby que Sirius le decía aun desde el piso. Su voz sonaba demasiado cerca, quizás sería porque lo tenía cerca. Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo, ¿cómo no podía estar bien teniéndolo a él?, con él siempre estaba bien y más aún cuando lo tenía a tan solo centímetros de su cara.

-si -dijo ella cómo pudo, sus pensamientos la sacaban de lugar, podía estar desangrándose y no darse cuenta.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente, como si intentase ocultar algún tipo de sentimiento por el que temia dejarse llevar. Le tendió una mano a Libby y le sonrió.

-gracias -dijo ella y sintió en su mano algo líquido y caliente, rápidamente la examinó, buscando alguna herida, pero no era su sangre-. Sirius, estas sangrando -dijo ella preocupada.

-no es nada -respondió él como si se tratase de realmente eso, nada. Libby agarró su mano y lo llevó hacia el mostrador del lugar. Estaba molesta, Sirius podía darle tan poca importancia a ciertas cosas que ella sí consideraba importantes, a pesar de que ésta no era una herida grande. Sacó de su bolsillo su pañuelo y lo ató fuertemente en la mano del hombre. Al levantar la mirada hacia él se dio cuenta de la extraña sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de éste.

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó ella incómoda.

Sirius la miró unos instantes, luego levantó la mano-. Gracias -dijo aún sonriendo. Libby tomó aire, tanto que volvió a marearse. El mago logró sostenerla antes de que pierda el equilibrio-. No estas nada bien -dijo negando con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al cuerpo de la persona que había sido víctima de la mortifaga.

-¿sabes quién es? -preguntó Libby.

-no.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que los llamaba. Salieron a la puerta, Libby aún desde los brazos de Sirius que la sostenían pudo ver venir a Remus, corría hacia ellos como si de él dependiesen sus vidas.

-¿están bien? -preguntó alarmado.

-si Moony, estamos bien, no te preocupes -dicho esto hubo un cambio en la cara del animago-. Ha muerto...alguien...Starr fue la responsable.

-¿qué?, ¿Starr estuvo aquí? -preguntó Remus exasperado. Libby se preguntó qué clase de comportamiento habría tenido Starr para que Remus se ponga así con solo escuchar su nombre-. Vayan a Grimmauld Place, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Caminaron unos pasos y luego se aparecieron en la plaza cercana a la casa de los Black. De cierto modo se sintieron aliviados al entrar y encontrar solo el lugar. Sin nadie que los invada de preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, aunque estaban muy inquietos por saber qué había ocurrido con los que tenian que hacer guardia en la taberna Cabeza de puerco. Libby se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿necesitas algo? -dijo Sirius que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. La joven negó con la cabeza, pero luego abrió la boca.

-en realidad sí hay algo que necesito -Sirius se quedó mirandola, quizás leyendo lo que su rostro decía, enterándose de lo que la chica iba a decir antes de que lo diga-. Quiero que me expliques quién era ella, por qué me llamó así. Quiero que me expliques cada pequeño significado de sus palabras.

Sirius tomó aire y luego bajó la mirada unos segundos para después volver a posar sus hermosos ojos en ella-. Te prometo que lo haré...pero no ahora.

Salió por la puerta mas cercana, dejando a Libby sin otra opción que esperar y seguir jugando con sus teorías y probabilidades.


	7. Buscando respuestas

**Buscando respuestas**

Libby fácilmente se había quedado profundamente dormida luego de que Sirius la deje a solas. Soñó algo sobre un dibujo, ella tenía muchos años menos y era quién lo dibujaba. El sueño se esfumó al oír un portazo, alguien había tenido cero consideración con la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Aún adormecida se dirigió hacia dónde escuchó aquel sonido, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Alex alejó instantáneamente su mano del picaporte, no tenía ganas de verlo. Dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación cuando no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la curiosidad.

-espero que estés contento, esa mujer podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa -era la voz de Alex, sonaba irritado. Libby se preguntaba con quién estaría hablando. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-jamás hubiese dejado que algo le pase -contestó Sirius con seguridad, se lo escuchaba tranquilo, como si las palabras de Alex no causara el más mínimo interés.

-ella no estaba en condiciones de ir, arriesgaste su vida.

-si eso piensas entonces no conoces a Libby en lo más mínimo -al escuchar su nombre la joven se sintió avergonzada. De todas formas Sirius tenía razón, ella no era de las que se echan atrás por un simple malestar.

-la conozco muy bien y sé que hay momentos en los que necesita a alguien que la frene. Y tú... -las últimas palabras de Alex sonaron con desprecio.

-¿qué problema tienes conmigo...niño?.

-que eres un egoísta, te estas aprovechando de la situación. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Libby todo lo que ocurrió?, ¿por qué no le dices la razón de la muerte de sus padres? -una parte de Libby le decía que seguir escuchando aquella conversación no le haría nada bien.

-¡callate! -le gritó Sirius, pero Alex no cedió.

-sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones, pero no creas que esto va a durar por mucho tiempo más. Si la poción no da resultado yo me encargaré de que sepa toda la verdad.

-¿y luego?, ¿qué ganarás?, verla sufrir nuevamente, eso es lo único que conseguirás.

-¡no, ella volverá a ser la de antes y tú dejarás de jugar con ella! -se escuchó algo rasgando el suelo y luego unos pasos.

-sal de ésta casa, antes de que pierda mi paciencia y olvide que ya no te envían a Azkaban por hacerle daño a alguien.

Al escuchar pasos dirigirse hacia la salida Libby se escondió como pudo detrás de la puerta, faltó poco para que quede estampada contra la pared por la fuerza que empleó Alex al abrirla, pero había dado resultado, él no había logrado verla. Espió la cocina y vio a Sirius allí, apoyado sobre la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntó qué le causaba tanto dolor. Dio un paso y la vieja madera crujió debajo de ella, delatando su presencia. Él rápidamente la miró.

-¿qué haces aquí? -le dijo y luego le dio la espalda.

-nada, escuché gritos y... -no pudo terminar su frase, Remus apareció detrás de ella, seguido por Moody. Sirius volvió a dirigirle una mirada y luego se sentó alejado en la última silla de la mesa.

-nos hemos equivocado -dijo Moody sin poder aguantar más aquellas palabras en su boca, se lo notaba nervioso.

-¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Sirius.

-lo de Hogsmeade fue un engaño, una distracción. Necesitaban toda nuestra atención allí...para poder entrar a otro lugar -al parecer Remus ya estaba enterado de todo, por lo que mantenía la mirada baja-. Entraron a Gringotts...

-¿Gringotts?, ¿qué podría haber allí que les importe? -preguntó Libby incrédula.

-Dawkins ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, hay millones de cosas en Gringotts que podrían querer, millones de cosas que desconocemos.

-eso quiere decir que todavía no saben qué fue lo que se llevaron -no era una pregunta lo que acababa de hacer Sirius, era una afirmación.

-no aún.

-¿hay alguna forma de hacerlo?.

-veamos -Moody miró el reloj-, son las 8:15. Yo mismo iré a la casa de...los Malfoy, quizás Lucius quiera ceder un poco, sabe que nos debe...mucho.

-¿los Malfoy?, ¿desde cuando colaboran con la Orde? -preguntó Libby desconcertada.

-desde hoy -dijo el auror como si se tratase de nada.

-¿hay algo que podamos hacer? -Remus no se sentía seguro de dejar que Moody se encargue solo del tema.

-solo mantenganse alertas -mientras decía esto salió por la puerta.

Los presentes se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Remus miraba a Sirius, como queriéndole decir algo.

-Libby -la joven miró a quién la dijo su nombre-. ¿te importaría...ir a mi casa a hacerle compañía a Tonks? -la chica entendió qué sucedia-. No me gusta que esté sola, mucho menos sin saber...

-entendí Remus -dijo interrumpiéndolo. Se levantó y Sirius también lo hizo.

-yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer -Remus tiró de él e hizo que Sirius vuelva a su lugar, éste lo miró sorprendido.

-tú no irás a ninguna parte, tenemos que hablar -el merodeador miró nuevamente a Libby-. Te lo agradezco -aquellas palabra sonaron muy sinceras, Remus de verdad se preocupaba por su familia.

-no hay de qué -dirigió una última mirada a Sirius, esperando chocarse con aquella gris mirada, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Salió de la casa, caminó unos metros, miró hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que no haya nadie a su alrededor y acto seguido desapareció. Los siguiente que oyó fue un bebe llorando a todo pulmón y una voz que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Poco a poco los gritos cesaron, y Teddy se quedó profundamente dormido. Tonks lo dejó en su habitación para luego poder saludar a la joven que había entrado a su casa hacia unos minutos.

-Remus me avisó que vendrías -dijo la bruja abrazando a la chica-. ¿cómo estás?, ¿necesitas algo?.

-no, te lo agradezco -trató de sonar amable, pero Libby ya no soportaba que todos piensen que en cualquier momento se iba a romper, como si se tratase de una delicada muñeca de cristal.

-si yo hubiese estado en Grimmauld Place en el momento en que Moody designó la misión no hubiese sido lo mismo. Jamás hubieses estado expuesta a tal peligro. Sirius fue un inconsciente -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-no fue su culpa, él es el único que no me trata como una inservible -Libby pensó que aquellas palabras podrían sonar duras tratándose de una persona como Tonks, entonces procuró calmarse-. Enserio, estoy cansada de que intenten dejarme en el papel de princesita. Además, no entiendo cuál fue el peligro, la mujer esa no tenía intenciones de matarnos. Lo hubiese hecho fácilmente de haber sido así, tuvo todas las oportunidades.

Tonks la contempló con tristeza unos instantes luego rehuyó de su mirada. Tal fue el silencio que se hizo que Libby creyó oír los latidos de su corazón. Se acordó de la discusión entre Alex y Sirius en la cocina y como si su recuerdo hubiese sido un llamado Alex apareció por la chimenea de la humilde casa. Al parecer Tonks no se sorprendía de ver al muchacho allí, entonces Libby pensó que aquello era un encuentro planeado.

-hola -Alex se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola -respondió ella a penas sonriendo. Se sentía enojada por lo que le había dicho a Sirius, él podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no un egoísta. Al menos así era como lo veía ella.

-toma asiento Alex, ¿quieres algo de beber?.

-no, te lo agradezco Tonks -se sentó en frente de Libby y la miró fijo unos instantes, ella solo fingió no darse cuenta de aquella mirada.

De repente Tonks se levantó-. Disculpen, pero tengo cosas que hacer -hizo unos gestos con la mano-. Ya saben, cosas de la casa -por alguna razón sonreía, a Libby no le causaba gracias lo que habían hecho.

-no te preocupes -dijo la joven invitada fríamente.

Cuando se quedaron solos no hubo un momento en donde Alex pensó cuándo atacar. A penas cerraron la puerta comenzó a hablar, como si su oportunidad de hablar con ella pudiese escaparse.

-necesitamos hablar, creo que lo sabes.

-no sé de qué quieres hablar -se dijo a sí misma que tendría que controlarse y no entrar en discusión.

-lo sabes Lib, sabes lo que está pasando, lo que pasó...bueno...hasta cierto punto -Alex supo que aquello había sido un paso mal dado-. No puedes seguir así...

-no me digas -dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Alex respiró un momento con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió para volver a mirarla-. ¿Podrías por favor...dejar de lado tu sarcasmo?, sólo por un momento -Libby no dijo nada más, no por obediencia sino que le había molestado que Alex le diga qué hacer. De repente el joven tenía en sus manos un frasquito, Libby recordó aquel extraño frasco que había hecho que todo cambie tan repentinamente-. Esto hará que puedas volver.

-volver... -dijo ella asintiendo.

-así es, recuperarás todo y ya no te sentirás perdida.

-¿de esto querías hablar?.

-sí -dijo Alex resignado.

-quieres que yo tome eso para...¿para qué?, ¿por qué tanto apuro Alex?.

Alex bajó la mirada-. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si sigues así, en la nada, las cosas se pondrán peor.

-¿por qué?.

-porque sí.

-no voy a tomar eso -dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Hasta hace unas horas lo único que deseaba era volver a la "normalidad", pero luego de aquella pequeña charla con Sirius en Hogsmeade cambió de opinión. No quería sentir aquello que al parecer sintió una vez por él, no quería volver a perderlo.

-por favor Lib.

-escuché tu discusión con Sirius -dijo sin querer, el joven palideció.

-¿y aún así no te das cuenta de las cosas?, ¿no te das cuenta cómo te está usando?.

-Alex por dios -dijo Libby poniendo una mano en su frente, tratando de serenarse lo más posible.

-¡es la verdad!. Necesitas saber lo que él...

-no me interesa lo que vayas a decir a continuación.

-entonces toma la poción -dijo Alex acercándole el frasco. Libby de un manotazo se lo sacó de la mano e hizo que éste se haga pedazos contra el piso.

-¡jamás me digas qué hacer! -gritó ella. Alex se quedó tan sorprendido que Libby pensó que había dejado de respirar y que pronto comenzaría a pasar por distintos colores hasta desmayarse.

Segundos después Tonks llegó a la habitación, asustada por el grito que había escuchado desde la cocina.

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó mirando a los dos jóvenes. Alex no dijo nada, se levantó y salió camino a la puerta que llevaba a la calle. Tonks se quedó con la mirada sobre el piso.

-sabías que había venido para eso.

-no Libby, no lo sabía, de haber sido así...

-no importa.

Tonks se sentó a su lado y la miró extrañada unos instantes.

-no entiendo, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?.

-¿de qué hablas?.

-la poción...

-nada en especial -dijo Libby rehuyendo de la mirada de Tonks.

-puedes contármelo -dijo ella fingiendo examinar sus uñas.

Libby se preguntó si Tonks era una persona confiable, si podía contarle sus problemas sin que vaya a abrir la boca. La miró detenidamente, al cruzarse con su mirada supo que ella no era así.

-prometeme que no dirás nada a nadie y no te escandalizarás.

-lo prometo -dijo Tonks levantando su mano izquierda.

-tendría que ser la mano derecha -dijo Libby alzando una ceja.

-da igual -dijo ella rodando los ojos-, ¡cuentame!.

Libby suspiró y comenzó a hablar-. En Hogsmeade Sirius y yo hablamos unas palabras -hizo una pausa, Tonks estaba muy atenta-. Él me contó que...que yo lo detestaba por alguna razón que no me dijo. No estoy segura de querer volver a ese sentimiento -dijo la joven casi escondiendo su rostro, temiendo la reacción de su oyente. De repente escuchó un golpe en el piso y un peso sobre ella la aprisionaba contra el sillón. Era Tonks que se había levanta de golpe y ahora la estaba abrazando. Cuando por fin la soltó, Libby pudo ver una enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la bruja.

-¡¡lo sabia!!.

-¿qué cosa sabias? -preguntó Libby completamente perdida.

-¡sigues enamorada de él! -dijo apuntándola con un dedo, como si una respuesta negativa fuese la causante de una maldición imperdonable contra ella. Aún así las cosas seguían sin tener sentido, ¿a qué se refería con eso?.

-Tonks, por dios, comportate -dijo finalmente. Tonks se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal.

-¿es eso Lib?.

-¿sigues?, ¿qué fue eso, qué quisiste decir?, ¿ya lo sabías?.

-si tomases la poción quizás no tendrías que hacer todas estas preguntas y sentirte tan desorientada.

-olvida la poción, explícame -Libby la miró de la forma más suplicante que jamás en su vida había visto-, por favor.

-no me mires así -dijo ella rompiendo el contacto visual, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y supo que no podía oponerse-. De acuerdo...Sirius dijo que de ésto no teníamos que hablarte, pero bueno...

-¿por qué dijo eso?.

-no importa. Tú estuviste enamorada de él, y él de ti -Libby hubiese querido interrumpir, pero lo que acababa de escuchar la había dejado fuera de sí. Tonks se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica, pero decidió continuar-. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas ambos estarían juntos ahora.

-¿qué fue lo que...pasó?.

-tú sabes, la guerra, las muertes -dijo bajando la mirada-, las cosas no suelen mantener su equilibrio, algunas logran mantenerse intactas...otras lamentablemente se desmoronan como insignificantes castillos de arena.

-¿sólo éso?, ¿la guerra?.

-sí -dijo Tonks sin mirarla.

-¿y qué hay de Alex?.

-fueron amigos desde Hogwarts, a pesar de que estaban en distintas casas siempre se llevaron muy bien.

-¿distintas casas?.

-tú estabas en Gryffindor y él en Slytherin.

-vaya, esto me deja más tranquila -dijo ella con su sarcasmo. Ella amiga de un Slytherin, era gracioso.

-luego siguieron estudiando juntos en la academia, junto con Kate -Tonks observó a Libby, se notaba como su cabeza luchaba por mantener la cordura, sabía que temía decidir, temía tomar el camino equivocado-. Lib, si me pides mi opinión... -la joven la miró-. No creo que Sirius haya hecho algo malo como Alex dice, lo que pasó entre ustedes dos fue una mala jugada del destino. Creo que tú lo tomaste de otra manera por el momento que vivíamos y por la influencia de Alex, él siempre intentó mantenerte lejos de Sirius. Así que, piensalo, quizás no vuelvas a sentir aquello que sentías por él, quizás ésta vez otros sentimientos logran ser más fuertes.

Libby miró sorprendida a Tonks, no pensaba que fuese a ser tan buena con esas cosas. Su firmeza le había brindado seguridad y tenía razón, era cuestión de pensar las cosas. Le dio las gracias, esperaba que Tonks se diese cuenta de lo mucho que habían significado sus palabras.


	8. Los Nuevos Dirigentes

**Los nuevos dirigentes**

Estar en compañía de Tonks había resultado mejor de lo que creía, ella, a pesar de ya haber formado su familia y tener otras responsabilidades seguía siendo la encantadora y jocosa bruja de pelo rosa.

Durante su estancia allí se mantuvo fuera de las preocupaciones, no sabía cómo pero lograba olvidarse de lo que no recordaba. Teddy no podía ser ni mas ni menos que un bebé encantador, no era de extrañarse con los padres que tenia.

Así pasó una semana. Alex no había vuelto a la casa de los Lupin. Alastor había regresado de la casa de los Malfoy sin información, aunque dijo que la cara de Lucius al verlo en la casa fue una de las cosas mas graciosas que vio en su vida.

Estaban perdidos, sin pistas, sin nuevas informaciones. Otra vez estaban justo como los mortifagos querían verlos, aturdidos por su victoria en Gringotts, todo había resultado a la perfección.

Una nueva reunión iba a ser llevada a cabo durante la tarde de aquél miércoles ubicado casi a finales de Mayo. Libby estaba contenta, aquello implicaba volver a ver a Sirius y la posibilidad de ser asignada para alguna misión, no le gustaba estar tan quieta como lo había estado los últimos días.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place se encuentra con una persona, que a pesar de haber visto hace poco, tuvo la sensación de que no la veía desde hace una vida. Un joven, porque ya no era tan niño, de gafas y pelo graciosamente desordenado se percató de la llegada de Libby. Ella no sabía qué hacer, si correr a abrazarlo o sólo saludarlo desde allí, Harry había sido como un hermano menor para ella. No tuvo que vacilar más, no le importó en lo más mínimo cómo eran las cosas ahora. Se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó, para su alivio él le devolvió el abrazo.

-ha pasado tiempo -dijo ella separándose.

-bastante -dijo él sonriendo, estaba contento de ver a la chica.

El encuentro fue interrumpido por Remus y Sirius que salían de la cocina, Sirius llevaba un plato de comida en la mano, Libby sonrió, él nunca cambiaría y eso lo hacía quererlo aún más.

-llegas temprano Lib -dijo Remus.

-estoy ansiosa por empezar -dijo ella, luego dirigió una mirada a Sirius, éste desde su lugar le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y siguió comiendo. Remus le sacó el plato de las manos.

-¿podrías parar con eso?.

-¿qué haces?, devuélvemelo -dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-son las cinco de la tarde y estás comiendo spaguettis de aspecto raro, ten un poco de compasión por tu estómago Padfoot.

Libby y Harry reían divertidos con la escena de los dos hombres discutiendo por un plato de spaguettis, eran como dos niños pequeños peleando por un caramelo. Remus se lleva el plato a la cocina y Sirius lo persigue como un perro sin comida durante días, Harry y Libby se quedan solos en la sala.

-¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó ella.

-me dejarán participar de las reuniones, pero no de las misiones -dijo Harry frustrado.

-lo lamento -de repente se acordó de cómo se sentía Sirius al estar encerrado en aquella vieja casa, sin poder hacer mucho, y a dónde lo había llevado aquel encarcelamiento.

Escuchan un grito en la cocina, al parecer Sirius seguía luchando por conseguir aquel plato, ambos se miran y luego ríen a carcajadas. Minutos después Remus vuelve con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se preguntaban qué había pasado con el otro merodeador.

-Harry, ¿podrías controlar que Sirius no se muera ahogado por spaguettis? -dice el hombre, aquella situación lo divertía mucho-. Necesito hablar con Libby un momento.

Harry asiente sonriendo y se dirige a la cocina para cuidar de su padrino, algo hilarante.

-¿qué sucede? -pregunta Libby impaciente a penas Harry cierra la puerta.

-no te asustes -le dice Remus con voz serena y sonriendo-. Sólo que no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por haberle brindado tu compañía a Tonks y Teddy.

-¿las gracias?, como si fuese un trabajo peligroso. Remus, no tienes que darme las gracias. Estar con ellos me ha ayudado mucho, quizás sea yo quien deba agradecerte por prestarme a tu familia -dijo ella también sonriendo.

-entonces me alegro que la hayas pasado bien -dice él alegre.

Libby asiente con la cabeza y luego le dice-. Ustedes también la están pasando bien aquí, ¿qué fue toda esa lucha por el plato de spaquettis? -luego se hechó a reís, Remus le siguió el ejemplo, se quedó un rato en silencio y de repente su rostro irradiaba toda la seriedad-. ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Libby desconcertada por el repentino cambio.

-nada -dijo él y volvió a sonreír-. Desde que... -Remus dudó unos segundos, manteniendo la mirada fija en la nada, la joven comenzaba a no entender lo que sucedía-. Desde que tú volviste a hablarle a Sirius... -y volvió a quedarse callado.

-¿qué?, ¿estuvo mal?, ¡Remus habla por dios!.

El hombre soltó una risa-. No Libby, no estuvo mal...él ahora, de alguna manera volvió a ser el de antes.

Libby inmediatamente desvió su mirada, no sabía por qué, como si quisiera defenderse de Remus o quisiera esconder algo. Se sintió aliviada de que sea eso, era una buena noticia, no podía ser algo malo, ¿o si?. Eso significaba otra cosa además, una excusa más para no tomar la poción. El pánico se adueñó de ella, no sabía por qué, pero eso sintió en ése momento, pánico.

-no sé qué hacer -Remus la miró extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería.

-no sabes qué hacer con qué.

-no estoy tan segura de querer volver a ser lo que era -dijo ella negando con la cabeza, Remus entendió por qué decía eso.

-Lib, la decisión está en tus manos, nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo.

-nadie -repitió ella molesta, acordándose el episodio con Alex.

-¿qué sucede?.

-nada -no estaba segura si Remus estaba al tanto de aquello, tampoco estaba segura de querer que lo sepa.

-de todas formas, recuerda que no estamos cien por ciento seguro de que aquello vaya a dar resultado. Y no le hagas caso a Sirius -Libby lo miró sorprendida-, sé que en Hogsmeade te pidió que no tomes ésa poción.

-él no...

-me lo dijo, así que no trates de encubrirlo. No debes escuchar lo que nadie dice, sólo debes hacer lo que a ti te parece -se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-de acuerdo -dijo ella sin saber nada más que decir.

Se hizo un silencio, un silencio que contrastaba con las risas que provenían de la cocina. Libby carraspeó.

-Remus... -el hombre volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella-. ¿Quién era la mujer que Sirius y yo vimos en Hogsmeade?.

El hombre se quedó estático, la chica pensó que quizás no haya escuchado su pregunta, lo cual era de extrañarse porque su voz se escuchaba con claridad. Iba a repetírsela cuando Remus finalmente comenzó a arrancar las palabras de su boca.

-ella -carraspeó, incómodo, luego se acomodó en su lugar-, ella fue novia de Sirius cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que comenzaron a notarse las diferencias que tenían, especialmente sus ideales. Luego de que Starr -hizo una pausa y bajó la voz-, hizo lo que hizo, Sirius quedó desbastado, estaba como ido. Hasta que, al igual que ahora, tú lograste hacerlo volver.

Libby solo mantuvo la mirada perdida, tratando de imaginarse lo que Remus acababa de contarle y quizás logró visualizar algo, pero sabía que aquello era sólo su imaginación, aquellas imágenes no formaban parte de sus recuerdos, aquello la abrumaba.

De repente Sirius y Harry volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. Sirius se quedó observándolos.

-¿qué les pasa? -preguntó como si tuviese un sensor para detectar los sentimientos exactos de las personas. De todas formas no era de extrañarse, de algún modo Sirius siempre supo cuando algo estaba mal o cuando un sutil repentino cambio se producía en alguien.

Libby no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos hasta que la voz de Sirius la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Los buscó por la habitación, hasta toparse con sus hermosos ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad.

-nada -logró contestar, intentando no perderse en aquella mirada. Fue algo inútil, ya que Sirius le sonrió antes de volver a salir de la sala, aquella sonrisa la había aturdido. Fue por eso que a penas logró escuchar cuando Kingsley entró al lugar, estaba como nervioso, le dijo algo a Remus al oído, Remus se le dirigió un rápida mirada.

-no...no es posible -dijo el merodeador. Kingsley se limitó a asentir.

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó Libby.

Kingsley se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada, los demás lo siguieron. A penas cerraron la puerta de la cocina, el auror comenzó a hablar.

-hay una noticia que -hizo una pausa y miró a Remus- nos llegó.

-¿qué noticia? -preguntó Sirius.

-el ministerio esta en marcha nuevamente -un silencio profundo reinó el lugar por unos momentos.

-pero...eso es bueno, ¿no? -dijo Libby al notar la cara de preocupación de Kingsley.

-no, no lo es -dijo él con toda naturalidad-. Dawlish esta al mando, imagínate quién esta detrás de todo esto.

-pero...

-¿qué crees que fueron a buscar a Gringotts?. Cuando la batalla contra Voldemort comenzó logramos encontrar un hechizo para que nadie más pueda entrar al ministerio, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal. En Gringotts había una llave, la única llave en todo el mundo capaz de abrir las puertas del lugar, no se podía entrar mediante hechizos.

-¿y qué ocurrirá ahora?.

-la gente está asustada, ellos piensan que lo mejor que puede pasarles es el regreso del ministerio. Pero no saben que no va a ser lo mismo...quizás sea mucho peor de lo que imaginamos. Y están utilizando la misma táctica que Voldemort, hubiese sido estúpido que se presenten en el ministerio como nuevos dirigentes, fue inteligente que usen a Dawlish.

-¿crees que reunan al equipo de aurores?.

-no lo sé, por el momento, Moody me dejó ordenes para ustedes. Harry, tú tienes que volver a la Madriguera, los Weasley ya saben qué hacer en caso que algo suceda.

Harry odio aquel comentario, Sirius iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero Kingsley volvió a lo suyo.

-ahora, con ustedes...nos dividimos en parejas, así nadie se queda solo, siempre es bueno tener compañía. Remus, tú te quedarás con Sirius...

-Kingsley lo lamento, pero no voy a dejar sola a Tonks -dijo al instante Remus, seguro y confiado, su decisión era ésa y no había vuelta atrás.

-supuse que iba a ser así -dijo el mago sonriendo-. De acuerdo, tú irás con Tonks. Y tú Libby, te quedarás aquí con Sirius.

Inmediatamente miró a Sirius, él la miró unos segundos y luego bajó la vista.

-...y estaremos comunicados todo el tiempo... -Kingsley continuaba hablando. Libby ya no lo escuchaba, estaba pensando en cómo iba a ser pasar aquellos días en Grimmauld Place.

-...Libby -levantó la vista y se encontró con Harry.

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó desconcertada.

-me voy.

Ella se paró, nerviosa por su actitud, de todas formas, ¿qué clase de reacción podía tener luego de enterarse que pasaría unos días con Sirius a solas. No estaba segura de nada, había logrado acercarse más a Sirius, pero no era lo mismo que antes, por esa misma razón, temía sentirse tan incómoda hasta el punto de querer salir de allí y no volver más.

Abrazó a Harry-. Cuidate -le dijo mirandolo. El muchacho le sonrió y luego le dijo algo parecido a "y tú también", aunque en un tono bastante raro. Libby no se preocupó en aquello.

Kingsley se fue junto a Harry, ahora sólo quedaban tres personas en la casa, sólo faltaba que Remus ese vaya para comenzar la incómoda situación que Libby decía iba a ser inevitable.

-¿puedo irme tranquilo, sabiendo que los dos permanecerán en esta casa tal y como se les ordenó? -quizás los años en Hogwarts como prefecto habían desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido. Conocía muy bien a quienes tenia en frente, ambos eran parecidos en caracter, les gustaba meterse en líos y arriesgar sus vidas como si fuesen el último súper héroe sobre la maldita tierra. Por esta razón temía dejarlos solos.

-no te preocupes Remus -dijo Libby al notar que Sirius no se molestaría en contestar-. Somos personas adultas y entendimos lo que Kingsley nos ordenó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y la mirada sobre el piso, de alguna forma el hecho de que las palabras salgan de la boca de la joven lo dejaban mas tranquilo que si hubiesen sido palabras de Sirius.

-muy bien -se levantó de su lugar-. En ese caso, me los dejo -se acercó a Libby para saludarla-. Cualquier cosa que pase...

-te avisaremos Moony... -dijo Sirius con voz cansada, no le gustaba que le repitan las cosas tantas veces como si fuese un bebé. Él entendía lo que se le decía, que no las quiera hacer era un tema totalmente a parte.

-si te causa muchos problemas sólo tienes que cocinarle -le dijo Remus a Libby-. Es como un perro, le das de comer y se queda tranquilo -se rió al ver la expresión de la cara de Sirius al oír aquél comentario y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina.

El silencio que Libby temía se hizo presente, sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo.

-es mentira lo de la comida -dijo Sirius y luego carraspeó. La joven lo miró, como si su voz hubiese sido inesperada.

-de todas formas no te hagas muchas ilusiones, no creo que quieras comer algo cocinado por mi -y era cierto, Libby no era cocinera, nunca había cocinado. Su madre había estado siempre en casa para prepararle exquisitos platos.

-¿no sabes cocinar? -preguntó él con tranquilidad y sonriendo, era una sonrisa burlona.

-no -dijo ella simplemente, ni más ni menos.

-bueno, entonces yo cocinaré para ti.

-¿esos spaguettis los cocinaste tú? -preguntó Libby señalando el plato casi vacío con lo que decían eran spaguettis. Tenían un color bastante raros.

-sí, ¿por qué?.

-sólo que...se ven raros -dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-no te preocupes, puedo hacer algo mejor que eso -dijo guiñandole un ojo y sonriendo. Libby odiaba que haga eso, lograba hacer que unas extrañas cosquillas viajen desde su panza hasta la punta de las manos y sabía que él podía detectar aquellos síntomas, se ponía inútilmente colorada y nerviosa. Se sentía estúpida al no poder controlarse. El hombre salió de la habitación.

-esto va a ser interesante -dijo ella, intentando calmarse y que su cara vuelva a su color normal.

Por el momento no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí y tampoco sabía qué esperarse de Sirius.


	9. Recuperando confianza

**Recuperando confianza**

Libby se pasó el resto del día en la sala, allí sentada. Por momentos en la cocina se escuchaba algún que otro extraño sonido, pero estaba demasiado encerrada en su mente que desbordaba de pensamientos, entonces no tenía espacio para la curiosidad. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre. Libby lo miró, era alto, su pelo negro descansaba casi tocando sus mejillas y sus ojos y su sonrisa hacían un excelente equipo, haciendo maliciosos planes para hipnotizar a su próxima víctima.

La chica tardó unos momentos entrar en razón. Aquel hombre que acababa de entrar era Sirius Black y ella se encontraba en su casa, quién sabe por cuántos días, sola. Con él y con nadie más.

-...ena -logró a penas captar. No hubiese sabido que él hablaba de no ser porque vio cómo se movían sus labios.

-disculpa, ¿qué? -dijo algo atontada. Sirius sólo la miró divertido.

-que ya está la cena -si no dejaba de sonreír así Libby sabía que volvería a perderse y quién sabe si luego podría volver de aquel viaje.

La joven se levantó sin decir nada, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él, no por el momento y se dirigió a la cocina. Un exquisito aroma invadió hasta el último rincón de sus sentidos y de repente se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-sientate -le dijo Sirius señalando las sillas vacías-. Espero que tengas hambre -Libby se limitó a sonreír y luego se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Escuchó unos ruidos de platos a su derecha y sonrió. Se preguntaba con qué se vendría el merodeador.

De repente, Sirius pasó el plato ya servido por las narices de la chica y luego lo colocó en la mesa. Al parecer era pollo, con algunos agregados. No importaba qué era, olia y se veía demasiado tentador como para ponerse a pensar qué demonios era.

-¿qué es? -preguntó rendida ante su ignorancia y sorprendida a la vez.

-Poulet a l'estragon -dijo simplemente él, mientras se sentaba en frente de ella junto a su plato.

-perdón...pero...

-sólo come, no importa el nombre -expresó él sonriendo. Luego cortó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Libby lo imitó, si seguía así su estomago delataría su lamentable situación. ¡Quería comer!. Un bocado bastó para admitir que aquello sabía demasiado bien. Al ver cómo la chica disfrutaba de la cena Sirius se sintió complacido y de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta se quedaba observándola. Admiraba cómo sus delicadas manos se esforzaban para cortar un pedazo y luego llevárselo a la boca, aquella boca que parecía danzar con cada movimiento.

Cuando sólo quedaba una pequeña parte de lo que le habían servido en el plato, Libby supo que si seguía comiendo sólo sería por gula. Alejó el plato unos centímetros y tomó algo de cerveza de mantequilla para bajar la cena. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Sirius había terminado su parte hacia tiempo ya.

-vaya -comenzó a hablar o el silencio la ensordecería-. Me sorprendiste.

-lo sé -manifestó él sin modestia.

-¿cómo es que sabes cocinar y yo no? -preguntó ella bromeando, aunque en parte lo decía enserio. Sirius Black cocinaba, ella no. Sirius: uno. Libby: cero.

-cuando vives solo no tienes otra opción -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-con que esa es la causa -dijo ella asintiendo divertida-. Debería seguir tu ejemplo -agregó luego.

-¿para qué?, mientras estés aquí no hace falta, me tienes a mí -dijo él casi bajando la voz. Libby sintió que su corazón había comenzado a hacer su inigualable juego, dando golpeteos más rápidos de lo normal. No supo qué decir así que sólo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

De un momento a otro Sirius estaba llevándose los platos de la mesa. Fue todo un poco brusco, por lo que la joven se preguntó si había dicho o hecho algo que podría haber incomodado al hombre.

Hubo un silencio prolongado durante unos segundos, sólo hasta que Sirius se volteó para mirarla y hablarle.

-por cierto... -dijo sosteniendo firmemente su gris mirada-. Hoy mientras estaba aquí Remus volvió por unos segundos para darme la dirección en dónde se encuentra Alex...por si necesitas saberlo. Dijo que no te habían dicho nada, y que probablemente tú estarías un poco inquieta por eso -sus palabras sonaron distantes. Libby se sorprendió de poder escuchar lo que decía.

-oh -dijo ella bajando la mirada-. Está bien.

A pesar de aquello que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a Alex, no quería saber mucho de él. Todas esas extrañas y cálidas emociones se habían esfumado luego de su absurdo comportamiento en la casa de los Lupin. Y Libby era de las personas que no olvidaban.

-¿sucede algo? -interrogó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-no, es que...

Se detuvo, el hombre comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos, apresurado, como si lo estuviesen corriendo. Finalmente sacó un pequeño papel.

-toma -dijo acercándose a ella-, aquí está la dirección. Tendrás que hacerlo de la forma muggle, ya que...

-no te preocupes Sirius -él se quedó quieto con el brazo estirado y el papel en sus manos. Se lo veía confundido-. No tengo intenciones de escribirle -agregó por último ella, mirando de reojo el papel. El hombre volvió a una posición más normal, pero seguía mirándola de la misma manera-. La última vez que lo vi, las cosas no terminaron muy bien -pensó que quizás con eso él cambiaría su expresión.

-¿enserio? -preguntó con voz quedada-. Sí te hizo algo malo solo... -expresó con decisión.

-no, no me hizo nada -dijo Libby negando con la cabeza y sonriendo por el repentino cambio en la voz de Sirius-. Sólo discutimos un poco.

-lo lamento, no lo sabía -dijo el con un poco más de normalidad.

-está bien, no te preocupes -habló mientras se levantaba.

-¿no quieres tomar algo?, o quizás comer algo más.

-no, gracias –se extrañó por el repentino interes que tuvo Sirius de que ella permanezca en la cocina. Frunció el ceño y luego volvió a hablar-. ¿Dónde dormiré?.

Sirius supo que Libby no se quedaría allí, su tiempo juntos había terminado. De todas formas la comprendía, él también necesitaba dormir un rato. No lo hacía desde hacía días por lo menos.

-ven, te mostraré tu habitación -caminó delante de ella y la joven lo siguió. De vez en cuando se daba vuelta para ver si Libby seguía ahí, detrás de sus pasos. Ella caminaba tan silenciosamente que parecía no estar en la misma habitación. Subieron al segundo piso y Sirius se dirigió a la puerta más cercana-. Éste puede ser tu dormitorio.

Libby dirigió una mirada dentro de la habitación. Esperaba encontrarse con la sombría y depresiva sala de cuatro paredes a la que estaba acostumbrada. En lugar de eso se encontró con un bonito espacio. Había un poco de polvo, se ve que hacia meses que alguien no ocupaba ese lugar. Pero no se comparaba con la habitación de sus recuerdos anteriores.

La cama era amplia, adornada por un hermoso cobertor de color rubí. Unos almohadones un tanto desparramados encima de ella, que hacían contraste con su color negro. A la izquierda de la cama había un antiguo buro con un gran espejo encima, que daba a la habitación la sensación de ser más grande de lo que en realidad era.

-vaya -no pudo evitar decir. Caminó unos pasos y luego de echar un último vistazo se volvió hacia Sirius, que penetraba con su mirada hasta el último rincón de su alma-. Para ser una habitación para huéspedes está demasiado bien -dijo apartando la vista.

-es que...no era una habitación para huéspedes -confesó Sirius sonriendo de lado-. Cuando...la mujer con la que estuve a punto de casarme vivía conmigo, solíamos compartir ésta habitación. Es la única en orden en toda la casa para que tú puedas quedarte.

La situación le pareció un tanto hilarante a Libby, todas formas se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era nada del otro mundo. Observó que Sirius no había producido ni el más mínimo cambio. No había rastros de nostalgia o amargura, ni en su voz ni en su rostro.

De repente procesó la información que sus oídos habían permitido que obtenga. Sirius había estado a punto de casarse. Se preguntaba qué cosa tan terrible había hecho Starr como para que Sirius no pueda perdonarla, quería suponer que aquella mujer de la que Sirius hablaba era Starr, ¿sino quién?.

Rió internamente. De repente la imagen de un Sirius casado la divertía.

-bueno...cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas -dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-de acuerdo.

Sirius se giró para salir de la habitación, tomó el picaporte y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta se produjo un acto inconsciente en Libby.

-¡Sirius! -el tono de su voz más bien se acercaba a un leve grito. Él se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, esperando a que diga algo más. Libby suspiró ruidosamente y continuó-. Gracias - Él le sonrió abiertamente y la miró de una forma que sólo Sirius Black puede mirar. Sin decir nada cerró la puerta dejando sola a Libby.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?. Tenía en frente suyo al hombre por el que dio todo, por el que se dejó llevar, sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Y lo único que lograba salir de su boca era un "gracias"? ¿qué explicación tenia para aquel comportamiento suyo?.

La noche se le hizo corta. A penas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida y luego, volvió en sí, como si todo hubiese ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se preguntaba si había dormido mucho, o quizás no había dormido nada.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala distraída, cuando vio en el sillón la figura de Sirius. Se lo veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, de una forma que Libby jamás había podido apreciar anteriormente y que se sentía feliz de poder hacerlo en aquel momento. Su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si estuviese siguiendo un ritmo con una sincronización casi extraordinaria.

Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, intentando alejar todo pensamiento que pueda llevarla a un reflejo inconsciente del que quizás luego se arrepentiría.

Al volver a enfocar su vista ve que Sirius se remueve en el sillón hasta abrir sus ojos lentamente. Pestañeó varias veces, como si no diese crédito a la imagen que recibía, como si Libby se tratase de un espejismo que pronto se desvanecería.

-perdón, no quise despertarte -dijo ella al notar que Sirius no entraba en sí. Lo vio sonreír y luego mirarla.

-no...no importa -miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar en dónde se encontraba. Quizás el sueño lo atacó desprevenido, quizás no había planeado quedarse en la sala-. ¿Qué hacías ahí parada? -la volvió a mirar, esta vez divertido.

-me desperté y... -_"¿y qué? ¿me detuve a verte por unos segundos?" _pensó. Agradecía que todavía podía detener esos pensamientos, que todavía los podía retener en su cabeza sin ser escuchados por nadie más.

Sirius se levantó con movimientos elegantes pero rápidos y se detuvo en frente de ella.

-no tienes que contestar si no quieres -dijo sonriendo de lado con una voz más bien parecida a unos susurros en medio de un cuarto vacío. Tomó la mano de la chica, ésta no hizo nada más que mirarlo y comenzar a sentir que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Sirius se acercó más y más a su rostro, creía poder adivinar lo que venía a continuación. Pero para sorpresa de Libby los labios de Sirius se posaron en una de sus mejillas-. Buenos días -dijo él muy cerca de su oído. Libby se preguntó si aquello había sido cierto o había sido una engañosa voz que resonaba sólo en su mente. Supo que aquello no podía significar una fantasía, puesto que el cálido aliento del merodeador había llegado a tocar su piel.

Sirius se alejó un poco y la miró.

-buenos días -le respondió ella intentando mantener su cabeza en el lugar que correspondía, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿todo en orden? -preguntó él divertido, sabía con exactitud lo que acababa de provocar, sabía a ciencia exacta cada cosa que podía llegar a causar en los demás, especialmente en una mujer.

-sí -contestó Libby automáticamente-. Todo en orden -apartó su mano de la de él y se las puso en el bolsillo de la bata.

-me alegro -comentó Sirius observando cómo ella había metido sus manos en donde él no podía llegar. Caminó unos pasos, alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda y luego volvió a mirarla-. ¿Quieres desayunar?.

-sí, pero no tienes que...

-¿esperarás a que te traiga el desayuno aquí o vendrás conmigo a la cocina? -la miró sonriendo y enarcando una ceja. Aquel gesto lo hacía verse provocativo y retador a la vez. La chica la miró unos segundos con una expresión seria y luego, como si nada sonrió.

-iré contigo -dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-adelante entonces -expresó él haciendo una seña con su mano para que pase primera.

Sirius sirvió café para los dos, acompañado de tarta de melaza que había traído Tonks el día anterior. Se notaba que algo había sucedido entre los dos, un cambio repentino que no sabían muy bien a qué se debía. Ambos lograron sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, como si hubiesen estado conviviendo en esa casa durante años. Hubo momentos en los que se miraban en silencio y se sonreían, para que Libby finalmente baje la mirada y rompa aquella unión visual.

Sirius salió un momento de la habitación y volvió segundos después, en su mano traía el diario El Profeta. Leía la primera plana mientras volvía a su lugar para sentarse. Su rostro de repente cambió. Frunció el ceño y mantuvo la mirada fija en el diario.

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó Libby un poco asustada por la reacción de Sirius.

-lo mismo de antes... -dijo él negando con la cabeza-...dice que comenzaran a visitar las casas de cada mago del país en busca de quienes conspiren en contra del Ministerio y de aquellos que tengan fallas en sus expedientes serán citados para que luego decidan qué harán con ellos.

Libby bajó la mirada, de alguna forma se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Su actitud era un poco egoísta sin embargo. Sabía que si no hubiese tomado la poción los mortifagos no hubiesen llegado a tanto y sus padres estarían con vida, pero también sabía que de no haber ido al parque aquella madruga que se encontró a la vieja mujer, Sirius no estaría en frente suyo. No se hubiese reencontrado con aquellas personas que creía perdidas para siempre. Aquel sentimiento no tenía nombre aún, pero realmente la abrumaba.

--

* * *

--

--

Holaa, perdón por haber tardado tanto!, es que estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal que no tiene nada que ver con fics, así que logré colgarme demasiado.

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y se interesan por la historia realmente lo aprecio.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, que es corto, pero no podía seguir sin subir, si no lo hacia hoy no lo hacia más xD.

Espero volver pronto!!, adios!.


	10. Huida

Décimo capitulo al fin. Creo que quedó bien.. me habían pedido un beso, pero no se si se besan... lean y confirmenlo por sus propios medios xD.

No sé qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, estoy en duda sobre si hacer un Lemmon o no, no se, ustedes diganme... por favor!.

Y finalmente, gracias a los que dejan reviews!.

espero que les guste .

**--**

**Huida**

Sirius podía saber cocinar, pero su debilidad era dejar todo tal y como quedaba, armar el desastre, pero jamás volver a acomodar las cosas. Luego del desayuno Libby echó una mirada hacia la mesada y encontró una pequeña pila de platos.

-siempre odiaste esa parte -comentó mirando el desastre, más para ella misma que para la otra persona, aunque esta la escuchó. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-eres una de las pocas personas que lo saben.

-¿y Kreacher? -se le hizo raro no encontrar al elfo las veces que había estado visitando el lugar y ver que nadie se ocupaba de mantener limpia la "noble casa".

-ya no está aquí, lo mandé a trabajar a Hogwarts luego de que por su culpa casi ocurre una desgracia -dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

-la pelea en el Ministerio -susurró Libby. Los hermosos ojos de Sirius no podían evitar exhibir la sorpresa que había causado aquel comentario.

-¿te acuerdas de ese día?.

¿Cómo podía olvidar olvidarlo?. Ese día cuando sintió que todo se le había caído encima, cuando ni las lágrimas ni los lamentos podrían hacerla sentirse mejor. La culpa que no la había dejado dormir durante noches interminables y la rabia que golpeaba su pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración, queriendo asesinar a todo el que se le cruzaba. Aquello jamás lo olvidaría.

-sí...algo me acuerdo -contestó la joven un poco abrumada por los recuerdos que de repente se le habían presentado. De repente se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido para que Sirius salga vivo de allí esa vez. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. En realidad no...no me acuerdo nada. ¿Me contarías lo que pasó? –era casi una súplica.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensó que estaba jugando con él. Pero su mirada no engañaba, no tenía conocimiento de los hechos y eso se notaba.

-bueno...hay cosas que no te las sabría explicar porque no las viví –hizo una pausa, como tachando mentalmente las cosas que no servirían decir en ese momento y volvió a mirarla-. De todas formas... a penas nos enteramos lo que había hecho Kreacher, engañar a Harry de esa forma, fuimos para el Ministerio. Allí nos encontramos con los chicos y los mortifagos que intentaban apoderarse de la profecía. Y bueno... a partir de allí nos concentramos en tratar de sacar a Harry y sus amigos sanos y salvos de ése lugar, al menos eso era lo que yo tenia en mente, me importaba tres cuernos esa estúpida profecía -Sirius sonaba un tanto indignado. Luego su voz volvió a serenarse-. Para ese tiempo nosotros ya no teníamos una... buena relación, entonces discutimos antes de ir para el Ministerio. Tú insistías en ir porque querías estar con Alex, y yo me negaba a dejarte salir de esa casa porque tenia miedo de que algo te pase.

Libby no era idiota y pudo percibir el pequeño tono nostálgico en la voz del hombre. Cuando esto pasaba ella no podía evitar notar la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba él, y eso lo hacia más atractivo. Sólo quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Él continuó hablando.

-en fin... -Sirius suspiró bajando la mirada. Perdido en enigmáticos pensamientos por unos segundos hizo que aquella historia recobrara vida nuevamente en su cabeza, se acordaba de aquello como si hubiese sido sólo hace horas. Miró a la joven-. Como te imaginarás no me hiciste caso.

-lo lamento -se disculpó Libby riendo. Sirius también rió, aunque luego se quedó mirándola intensamente. Un brillo particular en sus hermosos ojos gises se manifestó de repente, aquello los hacía únicos. ¿Existía otra mirada que pueda triunfar ante la que ahora, Libby, tenia en frente suyo?. Había una respuesta, y era que no. Al menos así lo podía sentir ella.

Sirius continuó hablando, tratando de controlar lo que su mirada en realidad quería decir.

-luego de que encontramos a los chicos nos enfrentamos con los mortifagos que de alguna forma nos estaban esperando en el ministerio.

-dijiste que casi ocurre una desgracia -lo interrumpió Libby sin poder contener aquellas palabras-, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.

-Starr intentó asesinarte, no sólo ella, sino también Bellatrix -articuló Sirius sin demasiadas vueltas. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, siempre que podía te decía lo que te tenia que decir sin pintar demasiado la situación, sin adornos ni arreglos extras.

Y allí estaba la respuesta, Bellatrix había desviado demasiado su atención en ella y había descuidado su puesto ante Sirius. Fue por eso que él ahora estaba sentado a su lado, en la misma habitación. De todas formas se preguntaba por qué habrían puesto tanto interés en ella, no era más que una insignificante bruja.

Aquellas conclusiones le causaron el más desagradable de los escalofríos. Pero todo estaba enterrado ya, todo aquello malo que había pasado ahora formaba parte de simples recuerdos de una vida lejana y casi irreal.

-ya veo -fue todo lo que le salió decir. Cualquier otra persona podría haber pensado que Libby sentía miedo por haber conocido aquella verdad. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida tienes a dos personas que quieren asesinarte?. Sin embargo no era eso lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo y Sirius la conocía demasiado bien como para malinterpretarla, pero también había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella como para descifrar con facilidad lo que su rostro demostraba en aquel momento. Sabía con certeza lo que no le pasaba, pero dudaba de lo que le estaba pasando.

Libby no dijo nada más, se levantó y con un movimiento de varita hizo que los platos comiencen a lavarse por si solos. Se apoyó sobre la mesada dándole la espalda a él, sintiendo la mirada del hombre en la nuca. Sabía que Sirius estaba teniendo un interesante debate. Él era de aquellas personas que podían llegar a desesperarse por no conocer qué sentimientos invadían al otro.

La joven escuchó que una silla chirriaba levemente contra el piso, causando un sonido casi imperceptible. Unos pasos fueron lo siguiente, pero no se alejaban, sino que iban en dirección a donde se encontraba ella.

Temía voltearse, temía no encontrarse a lo que esperaba encontrar, temía despertarse repentinamente de todo aquel extraño sueño.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, aquello no era un sueño, y si lo era entonces por qué sintió como unas manos tan reales como ella y tan llenas de vida tomaron delicadamente su cintura. No, definitivamente la realidad era lo más real en aquel momento.

Dio media vuelta, y como había agradecido haber hecho eso, ahora era testigo de la imagen mas hermosa. El rostro de Sirius estaba tan cerca que podía tomar nota minuciosamente de cada detalle en él, que hacían que ella esté a punto de perder hasta la última gota de cordura. Sus ojos, sus ojos grises como ninguno se posaban peligrosamente en su mirada y su boca parecía haber cobrado vida propia, era como si la llamara, incitando a Libby a que recorte los últimos centímetros de distancia que los separaba.

-a mi no me vas a engañar -él comenzó a hablarle. Su expresión era seria, como ella casi nunca acostumbraba a verlo, y su voz era el más deleitoso susurro que los oídos podían desear-. Sé muy bien que algo te sucede.

-es sólo que... -trató de pensar rápido, pero los perfectos labios ligeramente entreabiertos del hombre la sacaron de todo pensamiento racional. Vaciló, vacilar en frente de Sirius Black no implicaba nada bueno-...me abrumó lo que me dijiste de Starr y Bellatrix.

-mientes -dijo él con toda tranquilidad. Por supuesto que mentía, ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir.

Sirius no pudo mantener por más tiempo la seriedad y una media sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿cómo puedes saber si miento? ¿tú qué sabes? -interrogó una joven casi molesta e incómoda. Intentó deshacerse de los brazos del hombre, pero aquello se le hizo imposible.

-porque te conozco Libby Dawkins -comentó divertido-, y sé que cuando mientes tu rostro y las palabras que salen de tu boca jamás coordinan y tus ojos no pueden evitar tener un leve brillo de culpa. Algo que sólo se puede ver si se te observa tan de cerca como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora. Simplemente dime lo que estas sintiendo.

Libby bajó la mirada. Si le contaba a Sirius lo que había estado escondiendo desde que se despertó en la casa de los Lupin él seguramente pensaría que estaba completamente loca.

De repente sintió que las manos de Sirius la acercaban más a él, para que su cuerpo sufra la conquista completa de los brazos del hombre. Ella en un principio dudó, pero fueron sólo segundos los que tardó en tomar el control de su cuerpo, para poder rodear a Sirius con sus delicados brazos.

Era increíble la estampida de sensaciones que podía provocar un simple abrazo. Libby cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Escuchaba todo desde allí, podía oír como la vida estaba presente en cada rincón del cuerpo del merodeador. Lograba escuchar su corazón, latiendo pacíficamente, y su respiración serena, todo esto sincronizado perfectamente, como si estuviese planeando la mejor de las melodías inconscientemente.

-dime lo que sientes -escuchó Libby imprevistamente una voz, su voz, reducida al más vaporoso susurro-, por favor -le suplicó, no sólo con las palabras, sino con cada recodo de su ser.

¿Cuántas veces en la vida tenías a un Black pidiéndote "por favor"? ¿una? ¿cero?. Con suerte conseguís ser tratada despectivamente, y el grado de agresión puede variar dependiendo de tu status de sangre y cuánta "escoria" forme tu árbol familiar. Pero después de todo él era Sirius, y podía romper la más insignificante de las tradiciones familiares hasta el fin de sus días.

Libby se atrevió a levantar su rostro. Lentamente enfocó su vista en aquellos dos ojos que se ahogaban en preocupación.

El problema de ella ya no era el de hacia unos momentos, sino que ahora se trataba de una batalla entre autocontrol y espontaneidad. Mirarlo directamente a la cara no había sido tan buena idea habiéndose encontrado en un estado tan vulnerable. Quería simplemente besarlo. ¿Era tan simple como parecía? ¿o había un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a aquella deseada meta?.

Quizás Sirius, como traductor experto que era de aquel tipo de expresiones, descifró cómodamente aquel cambio que se había producido. Por esa misma razón no hizo falta que Libby sea quién tenga que elegir el próximo paso. Él era el que siempre se daba el gusto de aquello y no tenía intenciones de hacer ninguna excepción por el momento.

Una de las manos del merodeador pasó de manera imperceptible nuevamente a su curvada cintura, haciéndola caer nuevamente en una prisión de la que no podría escapar. Mientras que su otra mano recorrió un indolente y suave camino desde su mejilla hasta su nuca.

Una media sonrisa se esquematizó en el rostro de Sirius mientras recortaba lenta y cuidadosamente la fastidiosa distancia que sus bocas estaban odiando por el momento.

Y sí, finalmente todo derivó a lo que ambos estaban deseando desesperadamente. Los labios de Sirius se posaron dulcemente y casi con miedo en los de la joven. Él sabía que no era de aquellos que aplicaban la sutileza en ese tipo de actos, pero temía en lo más profundo de su mente que la mínima fuerza innecesaria podía llegar a romper todo. Esta vez se trataba de saborear cada segundo, sabiendo que no existiría otro igual.

Libby cerró los ojos, perdiéndose. Sus brazos, aún rodeándolo se tensaron, como si existiese el temor a perder aquellas sensaciones que solo él y nadie más que él le podía obsequiar. Tener sólo los labios de Sirius no le alcanzó, había probado sólo la más pequeña proporción y ahora quería el resto. Entreabrió su su boca, pidiendo permiso educadamente antes de entrar en la de Sirius, y por supuesto que él no se negó ante aquel pedido. Sus lenguas se encontraron, agradeciendo al mejor de los dioses por eso, derramando las últimas gotas que mantenía a ambos con los pies en la tierra. No habría vuelta atrás, los sonidos habían desaparecido junto con el espacio. Ahora eran sólo ellos dos, conscientes de que nunca era demasiado tarde para nada. La espera y el sufrimiento de los insoportables días que pasaron separados el uno con el otro, ahora eran indispensables momentos que se tenían que cumplir para que ahora ellos se encuentren en esa situación.

Las cosas buenas sólo pueden llegar hasta cierto punto, de lo contrario en el mundo las cosas serían demasiado fáciles.

Libby escuchó unos lejanos golpes. Pensó por un momento que todo aquello realmente estaba afectado su salud mental, pero luego se sintió aliviada de volver a escuchar el mismo ruido. Provenía de la puerta principal, alguien estaba llamando.

Con toda la voluntad del mundo apartó a Sirius, volviendo al mundo nuevamente. Pero él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

-no hagas caso -dijo casi con desesperación. Maldecía a quien fuese el que estaba molestando en ese momento tan oportuno. Intentó rearmar el momento, pero una tercera llamada había sido suficiente como para que el ambiente se quiebre sin remedio alguno.

-puede ser Remus, o Tonks -advirtió Libby mientras se separaba lenta y dolorosamente de Sirius.

Se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Sirius pisándole la sombra. Le dirigió una mirada antes de abrir la puerta, él le sonrió cálidamente.

Los rostros que se encontraban del otro lado no eran precisamente los que pasaron por la mente de ninguno de los dos. Tres magos de oscuras túnicas y caras poco amigables entraron casi sin permiso a la casa. Antes de que alguno pueda quejarse ante aquel comportamiento, el más alto de ellos habló.

-somos del Ministerio, tenemos una orden aquí mismo que indica que debemos registrar cada casa de cada mago que resida en los alrededores -mostró un pergamino. Sirius se lo arrebató prácticamente de las manos.

-¿eso les da derecho a entrar cómo lo acaban de hacer? -preguntó con irritación.

-¿te sorprendería saber que sí? -dijo el mago alto con un deje de desprecio. Sacó otro pergamino de su túnica y los miró-. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?.

Sirius lanzó una fugaz mirada a Libby, aunque ésta no entendió su rápida expresión. Miró al mago y le dijo su nombre.

-Libby Dawkins...

-Andrómeda Black -dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que Libby. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no veía el por qué de negar su verdadero nombre.

El mago los miró divertido, disfrutando aquella repentina equivocación.

-¿se pondrán de acuerdo? -lanzó una risa burlona y se buscó en el pergamino que tenía en su mano-. Le tomaré la palabra a la señorita, si no le importa -comentó-. Libby Dawkins... -su dedo índice llegó hasta casi el final de lo que parecía ser una lista de nombres. Sirius por un momento se sintió aliviado... sólo por el momento-. Oh... aquí estas -dijo el mago, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

De repente Sirius sintió que el ambiente se congeló, sabía que Libby iba a ser una de las buscadas por el ministerio. Se sintió el más estúpido de todos por haber perdido el tiempo y no haberle advertido sobre aquello.

-verás el Ministerio está haciendo lo mejor para eliminar de la sociedad todo lo que es indeseable -volvió a hablar el mago, esta vez dirigiéndose sólo a Libby-. Es por eso que de a poco, con un meticuloso trabajo de investigación, lograremos con este cometido. Así que, teniendo en cuenta tu expediente... -sonreía de forma tétrica, Libby comenzó a sentir miedo- tendremos que llevarte.

-¿llevarme? ¿a dónde? -preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería sentir.

El mago se dio vuelta, mirando a los otros dos que lo acompañaban. De repente vio que un chorro de luz roja le daba al más alto, y a la vez, como si se tratase de una fila hecha por fichas de dominó, los otros dos cayeron también, sin poder evitar la fuerza de la maldición que Sirius había lanzado.

Libby lo miró horrorizada, ¿y ahora qué?. Sirius tomó su mano, sabía que ella quizás en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones como para aparecerse correctamente en algún lugar. Entonces decidió hacer él mismo el viaje.

No sabía a dónde tenía pensado Sirius ir, pero sabía que ahora las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo que se imaginaban. Habían atacado a tres magos enviados por el Ministerio, si es que a eso que se había formado se lo podía llamar Ministerio.

Huir no era bueno, mucho menos atacar, sólo empeoraba la situación. Pero Sirius no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que alejen a Libby de su lado.


	11. Tensión

**Tensión**.

Las cosas habían pasado con tal rapidez que no pudieron darse el lujo de tomarse su debido tiempo para elegir un lugar a dónde ir. Sirius inmediatamente pensó en su ahijado, si quisieron llevarse a Libby entonces por qué no querrían llevarse a Harry.

Libby mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se aferraba firmemente a Sirius. Se habían aparecido casualmente debajo de un árbol, un árbol que logró amortiguar la frondosa y helada lluvia que no se hizo esperar cuando se alejaron unos pasos.

-¿estás bien? -su voz, aquella voz que resultaba inquebrantable y transmitía toda la seguridad necesaria como para saber que se estaba a salvo.

-sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?.

Sirius sólo atinó a cubrirla a ella de la escurridiza y ágil lluvia que se filtraba por cada parte de sus ropas. Y justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle dónde se encontraban logró visualizar a los lejos la inigualable casa de los Weasley, La Madriguera.

Creía poder adivinar el pensamiento exacto que rondaba por la cabeza del merodeador en ese momento: Harry. Y tenía razón en preocuparse, porque ella también lo estaba haciendo y no solamente por él, sino por todos sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se miraron fugazmente y en silencio, luego Sirius le dio tres sonoros golpes a la puerta. Desde adentro se pudieron oír pasos y leves voces que no dejaban captar las palabras con facilidad.

-¿quién es? -preguntó alguien. Ambos supieron que era Molly quien estaba del otro lado.

-Molly, soy Sirius.

-¿Sirius? -dijo ella abriendo levemente la puerta y asomando sus ojos por el poco espacio que había quedado-. Dios mio -agregó luego de poder ver a Libby, quien comenzaba a temblar por el frío y por estar completamente empapada.

La señora Weasley no se dio tiempo para las dudas ni para detenerse a hacerles preguntas para verificar que realmente eran ellos y abrió la puerta del todo para que ellos puedan pasar.

-estas toda mojada, querida. Estarás congelándote -quizás haya ignorado toda norma de prevención, pero llevaba la varita en su manos. Así que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la joven quedó completamente seca y despojada de toda fría humedad. Sirius, que seguía allí parado supo que Molly no se molestaría en hacer lo mismo con él, así que sacó su propia varita e hizo el hechizo él mismo, de lo contrario terminaría ganándose un indeseado resfrío.

-¿dónde está Harry? -preguntó de repente, con ese tono de voz que solía usar con Molly. Era frío y alejado, pero a la vez formal y correcto.

-está con Ron en la casa de Bill y Fleur, los enviamos hace un rato. Fue horrible -comenzó a relatar Molly lo sucedido, ya que era evidente que los del Ministerio habían estado brindándoles sus cálidas visitas-, llegaron de repente y no tuvimos demasiado tiempo como para pensar en qué podíamos hacer para esconder a Harry. Alastor Moody nos dijo, que lo más probable era que vuelvan a querer a Harry para hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

Libby tomó asiento y Sirius hizo lo mismo al siguiente segundo con un leve "permiso", mientras que la señora Weasley daba vueltas, como haciendo tareas de la casa, aunque en realidad se notaba que era quizás un pequeño tic nervioso que ella tenia a causa de lo que había sucedido.

-¿cómo lograron hacer que no se lo lleven? -preguntó la joven. Si habían usado la misma táctica que Sirius, quizás la casa no tardaría en ser invadida por más personas del Ministerio.

-ellos no lo vieron, utilizamos un encantamiento desilusionador. Él tuvo la idea.

Libby se acordó de la noche en que los miembros de La Orden fueron hasta Little Whinging en plan de "rescatar" a Harry. Sabía que Moody tenía planeado utilizar el encantamiento desilusionador. Con él siempre se tenían que tomar todas las medidas necesarias.

-según sus papeles él estaba en esta casa, pero de alguna forma logramos convencerlos de que Harry había pasado sólo unos días acá y que luego de haberse marchado no volvimos a tener noticias de él. Cuando se fueron, esperamos un tiempo, no demasiado, por miedo a que se arrepientan y vuelvan a registrar la casa, y Ron y Harry fueron directamente a la casa de Bill y Fleur, no se nos ocurrió un mejor lugar, espero que allí estén bien.

-no te preocupes Molly, de seguro lo estarán -¿qué otra cosa podía decirle para evitar que se sienta tan preocupada?.

La señora Weasley se quedó con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos, como si inevitablemente estuviese reviviendo aquellos minutos de tensión. Luego pareció caer en la realidad.

-¿ustedes qué hacen aquí? -esperaba no sonar descortés, pero en las órdenes que les habían dado no decía nada sobre poder visitar las demás familias así por así.

-llegaron a Grimmauld Place -ésta vez fue Sirius quién habló-. Quisieron llevarse a Libby.

La mirada de horror que Molly le dirigió a la joven le hacia sentir escalofríos.

-¿cómo...?.

-no importa ya Molly, estamos bien. Aunque... -Libby dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sirius- creo que será mejor buscar otro sitio para quedarnos.

-¿de qué hablas, querida?.

-no creo que sea seguro para ustedes alojar en su casa a una... "prófuga" -aquella palabra le desagradaba, pero su mente en ese momento no podía buscar otra que se le parezca.

-no no y no. Tú no te moverás de aquí -ordenó firmemente la señora Weasley, dejando salir su instinto materno hacia la joven-. Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que... no lo sé, esperemos a tener más información en manos, saber con exactitud qué esta pasando allá fuera.

-pero...

-ni una palabra -Molly se levanto del lugar que había ocupado no hacia ni diez segundos atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-. Se quedaran aquí, ¡y no se discute! -agregó casi en un grito, para luego cruzar la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

Por un lado se sentían tranquilos, ya que sabían que Harry estaría bien en aquella casa. Por el otro, a Libby no le agradaba la idea de quedarse allí, no quería involucrar a los Weasley en algo que pueda resulta peligroso.

Se le presentaron unos ojos, unos ojos grises que conocía muy bien, y cuando volvió a tocar tierra supo que esa visión se debía a que aquella mirada estaba sobre ella. Sirius la miraba al punto tal de penetrar en sus pensamientos.

De repente se acordó de todo. Gimmauld Place, la cocina, el beso. Los colores comenzaron a notarse en sus mejillas, luego en toda su cara. Había parecido todo un sueño, y aún, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir aquel aroma tan delicioso y tan propio de Sirius y de nadie más, que la dejaba casi sin aire.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que esperar ahora? ¿Qué estaría pensando él? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?, Sirius si que sabía cómo incomodarla.

-momento oportuno en el que nos vinieron a molestar, ¿no?.

Y sí, no podía evitar ser "Sirius" en ningún momento de su vida, porque era lo que era y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría parecer otro.

-Sirius... -se detuvo, porque sabía que no tenía nada para decirle a pesar de que se exprima el cerebro. Sabía que él siempre iba a ser de los que la dejen sin palabras. Rió internamente, porque de alguna forma u otra esto hacia que lo quiera aún más.

-Libby -una voz, no era la de él. Provenía de sus espaldas y temía voltearse, porque inconscientemente se estremeció, como si algo que enfriaba la habitación hubiese llegado de repente-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estas bien?.

Alex bajó los últimos escalones que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia ellos, aunque parecía que no había tenido tiempo de notar la presencia del merodeador, porque no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, o quizás simplemente prefería ignorarlo.

Libby lo miró durante unos escasos segundos a los ojos. Si mal no recordaba las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado bien la última vez, pero él le estaba hablando y mirando como si jamás hubiese pasado tal escena.

-sí, estamos bien -respondió, enfatizando el "estamos".

El joven no era tonto, y percibió aquella tramposa frase. Fue entonces cuando observó casi de reojo a Sirius. Ambos se conectaron por unos breves segundos y Libby pensó que la casa se vendría abajo. Evidentemente ellos nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, y ahora parecía que las cosas habían empeorado. Y no hacia falta saber nada más, porque la frialdad de sus miradas para con el otro lo dejaba todo al descubierto.

-¿tú... qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Libby, con el fin de romper el tenso momento.

-mi madre me envió -dijo él con algo de disgusto, se notaba que no estaba nada contento con su estadía allí-. Cree que estaré mejor aquí. No veo cómo puedo estar mejor aquí estando rodeado de... -se quedó en silencio. Había frases que sonaban mejores si no se las completaba del todo, al menos eso pensaba el joven slytherin.

-¿sabes Meyer? -Sirius comenzó a hablar, con aquel tono lleno de sarcasmo-. Deberías aprender a terminar tus frases, la gente pensará que sufres de alguna extraña enfermedad que te obliga a quedarte a la mitad de ellas, o peor aún, que eres una persona con poca educación. Tu madre no querría que piensen así de ti.

-y tú deberías aprender a mantener esa boca cerrada -Alex estaba sonriendo, pero Libby jamás había visto una sonrisa tan simulada como aquella. Y fue en ese momento cuando más apoyó su teoría sobre que no iba a ser bueno quedarse allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían permanecer juntos esos dos sin que se apunten con sus varitas?. Una pregunta de la que Libby no quería una respuesta.

-Alex, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto? -dijo ella con algo de temor, en realidad no sabía de qué quería hablar con Alex, pero tampoco quería permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada, esperando a que se desate una pequeña pelea.

Posó sus ojos en Sirius, en busca de una respuesta, pero solo llegó a tener la imagen de un hombre mirando un punto muerto fijamente y en silencio.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el patio se cruzaron con Molly, que miró a Alex con un deje de desprecio. Como si su presencia en esa casa no fuese bienvenida.

La lluvia había cesado, aunque no del todo, aún se podían ver finas gotitas caer del cielo hasta perderse en el suelo para ser absorbidas. Por suerte tenían un pequeño techo que sobresalía. No era la gran cosa, pero podían resguardarse de las traviesas chispas de agua.

-¿tanto le cuesta seguir ordenes? -Alex comenzó a hablar, indignado-. Tenían que quedarse en la casa, era algo simple y fácil de entender.

-quedarnos en la casa -repitió ella asintiendo. Su voz parecía haber salido sola, automáticamente como si se tratase de un robot que estaba diseñado para repetir las frases que oía-. Claro, esperar allí a que lleguen más personas y nos lleven a Sirius y a mi. Me encantan tus ideas.

Alex obviamente no estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido, sólo le había llegado la mitad del cuento. Y como es de esperarse, cuando a alguien le llegan las historias por la mitad tiende a mal interpretar todo. Pero por otro lado también estaba la forma de ser del joven. A él no le importaba demasiado lo que en realidad pasó, le importaban las cosas como él las quería ver y las vería siempre. En su mente estaba la idea de que Sirius había tenido la culpa de cualquier cosa que haya podido salir mal y eso no iba a cambiar por más que haya vivido todo aquello en carne propia.

-Black es un imbécil, seguramente fue él quién empezó todo...

-me gustaría que vayas con tus insultos a otra parte. No voy a tolerar que llames imbécil a nadie en frente mío, mucho menos si se trata de una persona cercana a mi -respiró un par de veces, tratando de contenerse. Hasta el momento ni siquiera había levantado su tono de voz-. Me quisieron llevar, Alex, estaba en su lista. Sirius los atacó, y si no fuese por eso, no se dónde estaría ahora.

-¿estás segura? -el joven no daba crédito a esas palabras-. Está bien, supongamos que así fue, que en realidad Black no hizo ninguna estupidez. ¿Por qué querrían llevarte a ti?.

Aquella pregunta fue como un golpe duro en la cabeza de Libby, la dejó aturdida y casi desorientada. Era una buena pregunta, ella tampoco sabía por qué habían querido llevársela. Después de todo, no era más que una simple persona, no tenía nada de especial.

-eso no lo sé -respondió, indignada por no saber la respuesta.

Alex bufó, como si aquel desconcierto de Libby lo lleve a una fácil victoria, indicando que él siempre tenia la razón. Tomó a la chica por los hombros, dejándola sin otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos, ellos tenían un brillo muy particular, pero no transmitían calidez, sino que parecían hechos del material más frío del mundo

-Libby, no te conviene estar cerca de él -hablaba pausada y tranquilamente-. Es una persona que lo único que sabe es meterse en problemas y arruinarlo todo, y cuando digo todo es **Todo**, ¿comprendes?.

-sí, comprendo que lo que no me conviene es estar cerca de ti, porque puedo perder el control en cualquier momento y lanzarte un maleficio. Alex, ya no sigas con esto, deja a Sirius en paz, lo que hagamos nosotros no es de tu incumbencia.

-de eso se trata, ¿no? -Alex se rió con una sonrisa maligna-. Aún sigues enamorada de él, después de todo lo que te hizo.

Libby hubiese querido que Alex por fin suelte lo que tanto quería largar, decir, gritar, porque se le notaba en cada movimiento que hacia. Pero se contuvo, sabía que él le daría una versión distorsionada de todo, era mejor escuchar todo de la boca de Sirius.

-se trata de que entiendas que yo soy bastante mayor, puedo cuidarme sola y lidiar con mis problemas sin que tú estés atrás mío para cuidarme o decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Puedes entender eso?.

-no deberías decir eso, nunca sabes de quién puedes necesitar ayuda -manifestó él con suma arrogancia.

-espero nunca necesitarla de ti -ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. Atinó a dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa, pero Alex se interpuso en su camino.

-solo por haber dicho eso, el día menos esperado te verás a ti misma pidiéndome ayuda. Veremos en ese momento qué es lo que pasa, si logro ceder, o no.

La conversación era absurda, ¿quién era Alex para decir qué ocurriría en un futuro?. Él sonaba demasiado convencido y eso era aún más estúpido. Creía demasiado en sus ilógicas frases.

-veremos lo que pasa entonces -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Sin demostrar que lo que había dicho la había afectado-. Permiso -esperó a que el joven se haga a un lado para poder pasar.

La conversación con Alex no la había dejado ni más ni menos tranquila, las cosas continuaban siendo neutras y no avanzaban hacia ningún lado. No podía dejar de pensar en los que quisieron llevársela. ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿qué información tenían ellos que a ella le faltaba como para poder cerrar aquel rompecabezas?.

Había pasado ya un día desde aquello. Durante las horas que permanecían allí Libby había intentado estar a solas con Sirius para preguntarle qué sabía sobre lo ocurrido, sabía que él le diría algo, él nunca le mentiría.

Los exquisitos aromas de la cena que estaba preparando Molly habían invadido por completo la casa. El ambiente se encontraba menos tenso, ya que Alex había vuelto a la casa de sus padres, o al menos eso había dicho antes de salir por la puerta. Sirius y Molly hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que sus fuertes temperamentos no choquen para que ambos concluyan en una pelea. Libby les agradecía profundamente este gesto, realmente no quería escucharlos discutir.

El barullo de los presentes hacia la casa aún más pequeña, como si no te pudieses resguardar de aquellas voces desde ningún rincón. Arthur y Molly se sentaron a ambas esquinas de la mesa. Libby se encontraba a lado de Ginny y frente a Sirius, quedando completamente expuesta a las miradas grises que el merodeador le dedicaba.

-¿dónde están Fred y George? -preguntó Libby tratando de evadir la maravillosa vista que tenía ahora en frente suyo.

-no quisieron dejar solo el negocio por mucho más tiempo -comentó Molly con suma preocupación-. Traté de convencerlos para que esperen unos días más, pero son tan testarudos.

A juzgar por la cara de la mujer era mejor no tocar ciertos temas a la hora de cenar. El señor Weasley permanecía con la mirada fija en su plato, como si no tuviese las fuerzas para acotar algo sobre el comportamiento de sus jóvenes hijos.

-mamá ellos estarán bien -comentó Ginny por último, intentando ocultar el rodeo de ojos. Luego se acercó a Libby y le habló al oído-. Se preocupa demasiado, no le hagas caso.

La joven le sonrió, nunca había tenido algún tipo de relación con Ginny, al menos no algo que pueda ir más allá de un comentario o un breve momento de risas. La niña parecía molestarse con la actitud de su madre, pero Libby no juzgaba. Hubo una vez en que Molly perdió a uno de sus hijos y eso le bastaba para entender la preocupación que aquella madre sentía por su familia.

A mitad de la cena, entre el ruido de los cubiertos golpeando la mesa, entró una lechuza por la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Arthur, quien se encontraba más cerca se levantó para tomar en mano la carta que llevaba el animal en el pico. Todos se encontraban pendientes de qué era lo que podía contener aquel sobre. ¿Malas noticias? ¿buenas noticias?.

El señor Weasley rompió la envoltura y comenzó a leer, en silencio y sólo para él. Su ceño de repente se frunció y sus ojos comenzaron a transmitir lo sorprendido que estaba al leer aquellos.

-¿qué es lo que sucede? -le preguntó Molly ya impaciente. Los demás agradecieron su vivaz curiosidad.

-es del Ministerio, están convocando nuevamente a los empleados de allí. Quieren que me presente.

Un silencio casi sepulcral ensordeció a cada uno de los presentes. ¿Qué se tenían entre manos allá? ¿por qué convocaban a los viejos empleados?. Molly hizo un mohín y luego se le escapó un quejido.

-de ninguna manera, seria como un suicidio. No sabes qué es lo que quieren, no sabes sus intenciones, no puedes arriesgarte así.

Nadie dijo nada, Arthur permaneció allí parado, releyendo la carta una vez más. De repente una voz, que no era la de su esposa, lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-yo creo que seria beneficioso que Arthur asista, si lo piensan bien, podríamos sacar mucha información.

Libby miró de reojo a la señora Weasley, observando cómo su rostro se contraía. Quizás estaba intentando no dejar salir lo que tenía dentro. Sirius no debería meterse en eso, pensó, pero tenía razón.

-Sirius, te recuerdo que nosotros no somos como tú. No nos gusta estar lanzándonos al vacío sin tener certeza de lo que nos espera abajo. Arthur no puede ir allá y presentarse como si nada. ¿Tú piensas que no tomarán en cuenta lo que fue la batalla en Hogwarts? ¿crees que no sabrán a la perfección quién luchó contra quién?.

-entiendo tu punto de vista, pero si no arriesgamos jamás sabremos -el tono que usaba Sirius podía lograr ser irritador. Más aún cuando le agregaba sus sonrisas recargadas de sarcasmos, Molly realmente detestaba eso.

-¿por qué no vas tú a arriesgar la vida como si nada importara?, por la forma en que hablas pareciera que no tienes nada que perder -interrogó la mujer. Su cara comenzaba a tomar un color rojo.

-te sorprendería saber que sí tengo cosas que aún me atan a este mundo, y por esa misma razón me gustaría que todo esto acabe, y si uno no lucha por encontrar verdades que nos lleven a posibles triunfos, entonces esto nunca acabará, y quizás empeore.

-es demasiado arriesgado -dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su marido. Lo miró casi con súplica-. Sabes que lo es.

Arthur bajó la mirada, incapaz de dejar que su esposa lea sus verdaderas intenciones. Él estaba a favor de Sirius. Molly tenía razón, era arriesgado, pero el que no arriesgaba no ganaba.

-quizás echar una ojeada no me haga ningún daño, Molly. Nunca puedes llegar a saber las cosas cuando no las... -pero se detuvo. La señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa, lanzó una fugaz mirada de odio a Sirius y se dirigió a las escaleras. Mientras subía sus pasos retumbaban, llegando a oídos de los presentes.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo enojada que se había retirado Molly. Seguramente el enojo le duraría días y Sirius no se sentiría nada extrañado si de repente le pedía que abandone la casa. Libby pensó que si Sirius se iba, ella se iría con él, por nada del mundo se apartaría, esta vez no iba a ser así.

* * *

.

.

Acá estoy de vuelta xP. Quizás pensaron que nunca más iba a subir, pero estuve demasiado colgada con otras cosas, pero bueno, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder terminar de subir los capitulos que faltan, que no son muchos. Pronto van a empezar a surgir respuestas a las preguntas de Libby, como por qué odió a Sirius, por qué quisieron llevarsela los del Ministerio y demás cosas.

Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia y me dan consejos para poder seguirla, realmente lo aprecio. No cualquiera se aguanta las cosas que escribo xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta el momento fue el que más me costó xP.

Nos leeremos pronto... espero.

Adios!


End file.
